


The Solitary Prince

by Honestmabe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Artist Yuri, Blood Drinking, Brotherly Bonding, Clubbing, Clueless Yuri, Coming Out, Competitive Yuri and Victor, Confessions, Crossdressing, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Emil isn't a bad guy, Everyone Knows Something Yuri Doesn't, F/F, F/M, Fairy Crispino Twins, Family Fluff, Feminine Yuri, First Love, Flirty Emil, Fluff and Angst, Flying Motorcycle, Fully Body Massage, Grinding, He just wanted attention from his crush, He punched a guy, Honestly Yuri just does what he wants, Implied/Reference Homophobia, Innocent Flirting, Its a fairy drug, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Masculine Yuri, Mentions of fictional drugs, Mila is best friend goals, Otabek Isn't Complaining, Otabek is so down for feisty Yuri, Otabek is such a good person, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Poor Yuri, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Sexually Frustrated Yuri Plisetsky, Shadowhunter Victor, Shadowhunter Yuri, Shy Yuri, Smut, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Mila, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Tall Yuri Plisetsky, Texting, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Vampire Otabek, Vampire motorcycle, Victor is a good brother, Warlock Pichit, Warlock Yuuri, Werewolf Emil, Yuri doesn't like being called a kitten, Yuri has no chill, Yuri is a total badass, no seriously, protective Otabek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Honestmabe
Summary: After Yuri's parents are killed by a demon, Yuri is rescued by friendly Downworlders and left to be trained as a Shadowhunter. Strange things begin to happen around the Moscow Institute and Yuri is forced to find where his loyalties lie. But what can he truly do when his biggest threat is the secrets in his own heart?A.K.A. The Shadowhunter Au that no one asked for! I'm going for mostly book compliant but I may change up a few things as I go.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a masochist and I apparently feel like I should be writing three fics at once. Fml. I couldn't keep this idea out of my head so I had to write it down. As always, your comments and kudos are highly appreciated and if you have any questions, feel free to ask!

As a child, Yuri often found himself playing in the forest, pretending he was talking to fairies and whatever magical creature his young mind could conjure at the time. He had to keep his little game a secret though, because it made his mommy and daddy upset. He remembered one morning he was pretending to talk to a fairy, a very nice fairy with light pink hair and small golden horns. She kept telling Yuri how pretty his hair and eyes were and how he would be such a pretty fairy too if he'd join them. They were interrupted by Yuri's father snatching Yuri away, screaming at him to stop playing make believe. From that point on, Yuri was no longer allowed to play outside unsupervised and he didn't understand why.

 

Even as a small child, Yuri could tell his mommy and daddy kept secrets from him. He could tell in the way they looked at him sometimes, like they were scared something bad would happen. He could tell when he heard them whispering about him at night when he was cuddling his stuffed tiger, pretending to be asleep.

His father kept his study under lock and key but once in a while he would let Yuri in while he typed away on his old fashioned typewriter. The study was always so quiet and Yuri felt relaxed in it as he laid on the floor to color a picture of a tiger and a bear, two of the most awesome animals in his opinion. He did as he was told and didn't touch the strange objects that littered his father's study, especially not the boxes with the drawings all over them, even if they whispered strange things to him. He didn't want to ruin his father's expensive things- and surely magical boxes were expensive.

 

"We can't let him find out.. if he does, he'll go to them. We'll lose our son!" He overheard his mother crying, not understanding what made her so sad.

"I've already contacted the high warlock of Japan. He'll be here in a few days, along with a small entourage for protection." His father's voice was soothing, gentle, but Yuri detected an edge of fear in his voice. He didn't understand what his parents had to be upset or scared about.

 

A few days later, his parents sat him down "Yuri, your mother and I have some friends coming over today and they're going to help us with your problem."

Yuri looked up from his drawing "My problem?"

His father looked sad "The things you're seeing, they'll erase your memory of them. You're ten now, Yuri. When you're eleven, some people will come for you and they'll ask you to leave us.. forever."

Yuri blinked owlishly at his parents "Why would they want me to go with them?"

"To fight monsters. Its very dangerous and we don't want you to get hurt so I hope you understand why we can't let you go."

Yuri looked down at his drawing, a fairy boy he had seen in the forest a few days before. He had told Yuri he was really pretty and invited him to dance but Yuri sensed the boy wouldn't let him stop once he started so he turned him down, though Yuri secretly thought the fairy boy was pretty too "I don't understand why someone who protects people from monsters could be bad."

"Yuri, we're not asking for your understanding. You will do as you are told." His fathers tone was harsh and held no room for argument. 

He stormed off then, straight to his room. He laid there for a while, listening to his parents argue downstairs and then he heard a strange voice "Little boy, if you let me out I will grant your wish. Your parents won't take away your memories and you can go play with fairy boys any time you wish."

He sat up in his bed, looking around "Let you out of where?"

"The box with the red script. Please, Little boy, I'll grant you anything you desire."

He bit his lip "I just want my parents to quit telling me what to do and let me make my own choices." 

"That wish is easily granted child, just free me"

Yuri quickly but quietly descended the stairs and tiptoed his way to his father's study. He could hear the whisper from the box "Remember, I'm the one in the box with the red script." The blonde boy grabbed the correct box and flipped the latch to open it- only to reveal an empty box. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the lights turned off at once and a cool breeze rushed though the room, making the boy shiver.

The voice spoke at full volume now, his voice a gravelly and terrible sound that grated on Yuri's ears "Thank you child, I will now grant your wish." He didn't see the owner of the voice but he could sense mischief in their tone.

Before he could respond, his father burst into the study a glowing blade in his hand "Yuri! Get out of here!" He lunged at what Yuri could now see was a monster that seemed to be made completely of shadows and teeth. The monster swung out, the shock-wave sending Yuri flying across the room. He felt his head connect with something hard and he blacked out.

 

He woke up to yelling "Otabek! Grab the boy! We'll take care of the demon!" He felt his little body be picked up effortlessly by a pair of strong, cold arms. His vision was blurred and when it finally focused, he wished it hadn't. There laid his father and mother, mangled- their glassy lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling. He didn't realize he was screaming until the man sat him down and knelt in front of him "I know. I know its awful. I lost my parents too." Yuri sniffled, staring at the man and feeling slightly comforted. The man's face was stoic and expressionless but his eyes were softened ever-so-slightly to indicated his concern "You did?"

The man nodded "Yeah. I miss them terribly but it'll get better. One day it won't hurt so bad." Yuri stared at him, finding his chocolate brown eyes comforting, as he nodded with a sniffle "I won't cry because I'm a tiger and tigers don't cry."

The man chuckled "A tiger huh?"

Yuri nodded, smiling slightly "Yep! They're my favorite animals!" The man pursed his lips for a moment, seemingly deep in thought "I think my favorite animal would be a bear."

"I like bears too!" He beamed brightly, wanting to impress the older man, which earned him another chuckle "Tigers and bears are both really cool animals. What's your name, kid?"

"Yuri Plisetsky. What's yours?" The man's mouth quirked up slightly in the corner "Otabek Altin. Come on, Yuri. We have a long drive ahead of us and I think the older Yuri is done getting your things."

He scrunched his nose in confusion and the man chuckled "Yes. His name is Yuri, too." He stood up and held his hand out to Yuri, who took it, as they walked to a car that was parked in the driveway "Where are you taking me?"

"To the Shadowhunters." His little green eyes widened in excitement "So I can hunt monsters? Are you a Shadowhunter?"

"No. I'm something they consider an undesirable. A downworlder." He helped Yuri into the car and instructed him to buckle his seatbelt as Yuri wondered what he meant "Are you still gonna be my friend when I become a shadowhunter?"

The man's lips twitched slightly "I don't think The Clave would take kindly to that but if you ever need help you're welcome to call on me."

Yuri pouted "Well then, I'll need help all of the time!" Otabek smiled at him then, showing his teeth and Yuri noticed his canines were pointed, like one of the creatures in his storybooks "Are you a vampire, Mr. Beka?"

There was a burst of laughter outside of the car and Otabek scowled in its direction "Pichit, it's not that funny."

A dark-skinned man jumped into the passenger seat of the car then turned around to hand Yuri a small bag "I found your sketch book and your pencils and such. I hope that'll last you through the car ride. My friend, Yuuri, is portaling the rest of your belongings to the Moscow Institute. Your grandfather lives there with your half-brother and they've agreed to take you in and train you as a Shadowhunter."

A man with glasses slid into the drivers seat, looking exhausted "Done. We need to go so we can get Otabek home before sunrise."

Otabek slid into the backseat next to Yuri as Yuri pulled out his sketchbook "Mr. Beka, wanna see my drawings?"

The two men in the front seat chortled and the man with glasses looked at Otabek in the rearview mirror "Kids just automatically love you, don't they?"

Pichit turned around and snickered at Otabek's scowl "Oh, lighten up, Beks. It's charming on your part. Plus little Yuri calling you 'Mr. Beka' is super cute."

Otabek ignored him as Yuri tugged on his sleeve "This is my tiger and bear I drew. You can have it." 

The man accepted the child's drawing politely "Thank you, Yuri. That's really sweet of you." Yuri beamed brightly, a pleased blush crossing his features "Do you like it?"

"You're a talented artist, kid. I'll be sure to keep this forever." Yuri looked up to see him smiling sincerely and Yuri felt that he meant what he said.

 

Yuri screamed, latching on to Otabek's leg as they stood in the sanctuary of the institute "No! I want to stay with Mr. Beka!"

An older man in a newsboy cap and a young man with silver hair exchanged a look before the silver haired man kneeled in front of Yuri "I'm your half brother, Victor. I'm really glad to finally meet you!"  
Yuri ignored him and buried his face in the side of Otabek's thigh and felt the man pull away from him slightly to kneel in front of him. Victor backed away, pulling the elderly man from the room too so they could speak privately.

"Kid, we talked about this. They don't want you around downworlders."

"But I want to be! You're my hero! Why wouldn't they let me stay with you!?"

Otabek chuckled then "Because you're a Shadowhunter. You'll be a damn good one at that." He poked Yuri in the chest, directly over his heart "Just use what you have buried in there. All of this anger and sadness that you feel, use it. Turn it into a passion for saving others and bringing them justice. Be your own hero. Can you do that for me?"

Yuri nodded, holding back his tears so he wouldn't cry in front of his hero "Yes sir." Otabek reached out to ruffle his hair and slightly push it out of his face "Want to know how I know you'll be great?"

Yuri nodded and Otabek gave him a little half smile "You have the eyes of a soldier."

"Me? A soldier?" He was shocked. Everyone always told him he was a pretty boy but no one had ever told him he was strong like a soldier.

Otabek led him up to the doors of the institute and no further. He couldn't stand on the hallowed ground "Remember, kid. If you ever need a hand, feel free to call on me. You'll see the other Yuuri frequently so he can relay the message."

"Yes, Mr. Beka." 

"Oh and once last thing!" The man bolted outside at an inhuman speed and then ran back in, a tiger plushie in hand "Here you go. I met Yuuri shortly after I lost my parents and he gave me a bear. He told me it helps to have something to hold on to when you feel you're about to cry. It helps a lot."

Yuri couldn't imagine someone as strong as Otabek crying but hugged the tiger tightly, nonetheless, as Victor put a gentle hand on his back to lead him away.

The man offered Yuri one last reassuring smile as Victor led him into the institute, closing the door behind them.


	2. Family

The Moscow institute was a cold and depressing place. There weren't any decorations and all of the curtains were darkened and stained with age. Even his room felt dark and depressing, despite the colorful drawings of cats that now littered the walls.

The man he was told was his grandfather, Nikolai, seemed to be a kind man but Yuri could tell he was getting too old to be running an institute.

Yuri had stayed strong in front of Otabek, wanting very badly for the man to view him as strong and responsible but only days after his disappearance, the boy found himself spending more time in his room than out of it. He ignored Victor's nearly constant friendly advances and tuned the man out when he knocked on the door.

He didn't need to replace his family. He didn't want to. He didn't deserve to. After all, it was his fault they were dead. The thought made the boy grip his tiger plush tighter, wishing Otabek would come back and make him smile again.

A soft knock at the door broke him out of his trance but he ignored it. He heard a sigh on the other side of the door and then Nikolai entered anyways, holding a tray of some kind of deep fried food "You need to eat, boy."

Yuri clenched his tiger tighter "I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten since you got here. I'm not letting my grandson starve." Nikolai's voice was stern and strained, reminding Yuri of his father. He didn't want to be reminded of what he no longer had.

"You're not my grandpa! I don't know you!" He yelled so loud it seemed to echo around the dreary room. The older man just eyed him silently for a moment before speaking "You look just like your father, especially when you're angry." He sat the tray of food on his bedside table "Please eat, boy." With that he left. 

Yuri glanced at the food, silently admitting it did smell delicious. He indulged himself on a bite, his eyes widening in surprise at the delicious burst of flavor. Soon enough a bite had turned into an entire serving, then another, until all the food was cleared from the tray.

He cuddled up to his tiger, his stomach full for the first time in days "Mr. Bear? When do you think Mr. Otabek will be back?" His tiger didn't respond and he sat in the silence of the room, shoving back the intrusive thoughts of his parents and the great sin he had committed.

 

Yuri entered the kitchen while the old man was moving about, covered in flower up to his elbows "Hello boy. Come help me knead this dough. Its therapeutic."

Yuri nodded silently, putting on a red apron with a pink heart in the center and washing his hands "How do I do it?"

Nikolai gave him instructions on how to knead the dough properly and Yuri immediately set to work, taking satisfaction in punching the dough.

"I was thinking you could start your training with Victor today. He's been talking non-stop about how excited he is to coach you."

Yuri hummed in acknowledgement, not noticing the elderly man's eyes on him "You have potential, boy. Shadowhunters die every day. Its harsh but its our way of life, our mandate. We preserve peace and keep the demons out and the downworlders under control. Don't let your parent's deaths go to waste. Learn from it. Grow from it. You're strong. I see it in your eyes."

'You have the eyes of a soldier' Otabek's voice rang through his head and Yuri couldn't fight the pleased blush that spread across his face "Thank you, sir."

"I understand you don't know me well yet but I hope that you wouldn't mind getting to know me. I was so happy to learn I had another grandson coming to live with me, despite the tragic circumstances."

"I wouldn't mind it, sir. You've been very kind." He stared intently at the dough, no longer feeling the urge to punch it.

"Please, don't be so formal. Call me grandpa." He looked over to see the man's eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled.

"Ok.. grandpa."

 

"Stay alert, boy! Don't let Victor attack you from behind so easily!" Nikolai shouted from the doorway playfully before leaving to attend to his duties as head of the institute.

Yuri huffed from where he lay on the floor, sweat dripping down his back "He's a grown man and is three times my size!"

"You'll have to fight demons much larger and older than you quite often. Get used to it." Victor rolled his eyes as he spoke, helping Yuri back to his feet "Again. I won't help you back up next time."

Yuri took his position, determined to win. He didn't realize what happened until his back his the floor once again. He screeched in anger, pain, and frustration.

Victor just nudged his leg, urging him to get up "Again."

 

He sketched out his eyes that day, so dark but still full of something Yuri couldn't identify. He was in the process of drawing Otabek's thick eyelashes when he was interrupted "So you draw?"

He jumped slightly, then relaxed when he saw it was Victor "Y-yes. Just a little."

Victor peered over his shoulder at the drawing "You're very talented. Who are you drawing?"

"No one!" His voice came out as a high pitched squeak and Victor chuckled, sensing his embarrassment.

"Can I tell you something about the men in our family?" Yuri nodded, his face crimson from embarrassment. "When we find our special someone- that's it for us. No one else will do. We'll do anything and everything we can to keep them happy and safe, even if it kills us."

His eyes looked faraway as he spoke, as if he knew firsthand. Yuri had to ask"Have you found your person?"

Victor nodded "Yes. They're so beautiful, smart and amazing.. I don't know how I got so lucky to have the privilege of knowing them." He tapped Yuri's drawing "You're still young. Just make sure you protect you from your own reckless heart."

Yuri wrapped his arms around his knees. He'd never had a sibling but according to stories, siblings usually talked to each other about these things right? "He's a grown-up."

Victor's mouth formed a small 'o' and he blinked owlishly "Yuri.. are you gay?"

"Gay?" He cocked his head to the side, confused. Victor nodded, looking around to make sure no one overheard "Yeah.. gay. Do you like boys? Not just like friends but do you like boys like boys usually like girls?"

He thought about the pretty fairy boy in the woods and he thought about how handsome Otabek was "I think so?"

Victor looked panicked as he grabbed Yuri's hands "Look. Don't tell anyone. Ever. They'll hate you for it, even though you've done nothing wrong. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

Yuri was confused but nodded anyways as he watched Victor's eyes fill with tears ".. Are you gay too?"

Victor nodded, the tears flowing silently and his voice sounding choked "Kind of. I'm bisexual. That means I like boys and girls.. my 'person' is a boy."

The man pulled Yuri into a hug as he cried and Yuri reluctantly hugged him back. He decided it was kind of nice to have an older brother to explain things like this to him. 

 

Yuri stayed up late to draw every night for the next week, wanting to make sure his drawing was perfect. He woke up early every day for training which consisted mostly of Victor beating Yuri repeatedly until time was up. Not on this particular day though.

Victor tried to sidestep him but this time Yuri was faster and dropped to the ground, kicking his legs out to throw the man down. The silver haired man laid on the floor in shock as Yuri laughed out loud "I won! I won!"

Victor smirked at him lazily "Well, now onto your next lesson."

The boy only stuck his tongue out and then proceeded to help his older brother up off the floor.

That night he gave Victor a gift. A sketch of him standing on a sheet of ice, his heart cradled in his hands like a dove as Victor looked lovingly towards someone the sketch didn't allow the audience to see. Victor stared at it for a long time before brokenly whispering "Its beautiful, Yuri."

 

The next day, Victor gave Yuri his first rune, Voyance. It gave him the ability to easily see past glamours and such. As his training continued, Victor gave him his runes accordingly. He seemed to take great pride in Yuri's accomplishments, making it seem worth it to Yuri as he let Victor mar his skin with the sharp, jagged looking stele.

 

Yuri was thirteen years old when his grandpa told him of his retirement "An old friend of mine is taking over the institute. We'll all be staying here, regardless and he's bringing two of his adopted children with him. The girl is only a little older than you." His grandfather winked at him, like Yuri was going to be caught flirting with new girl. He was very wrong but Yuri didn't have the heart to tell him that.

He huffed "This is so fucking stupid." His grandfather stopped short, turning an odd shade of red "Victor! Where has Yuri been hearing this language!?"

The boys ran off down the hall playfully, as if escaping Nikolai's wrath, as the man shook his head in amusement. 

When they got to the training room Yuri burst out laughing "Grandpa thinks I'm gonna flirt with the new girl!" 

Victor laughed too "Well, there's a new boy too. He's too old for you though."

Yuri huffed as he started fiddling with some gear as Victor chuckled "Though, I recall you telling me your 'person' is an older guy?"

Yuri blushed "Yes. It doesn't matter though because he just saw me as a kid. Not to mention, he hasn't made an effort to contact me in three years. I'm over it. It was a silly childhood crush anyways."

He could practically feel Victor's smirk as he turned around the find the silver haired man holding his sketchbook open "Oh really? You drawing him tells me otherwise."

Yuri, blushing, snatched the book "I-I'm an artist. I appreciate beauty." Victor pouted at that "Then where am I in your sketchbook?"

Yuri rolled his eyes playfully "You got your drawing!"

"You and I both know that I'm entirely to vain to be satisfied with one drawing. Come on, now." They burst out laughing, enjoying their last bit of togetherness before the new people came into their small little family. Until that moment, Yuri hadn't even realized what this was.

 

Yuri was fairly certain he wasn't attracted to girls but even he could appreciate how pretty of  girl Mila was. She has long red hair that she kept in a high ponytail and a full but toned figure. 

The best part was, she was snarky and sarcastic like Yuri so they immediately fell into a sort of friendship in which they had slumber parties and Mila always wanted to braid Yuri's hair- eventually teaching him to braid as well. 

One day they laid in Yuri's bed and Mila turned to him "Yuri, do you like girls?"

Yuri's heart hammered, remembering Victors words about not telling anyone "Um.. why do you ask?"

Mila sighed "I do."

Yuri decided that he might as well confess too, since this was apparently 'that kind' of slumber party "Um.. I like boys."

She sat up "You do?"

He sat up as well "Yes?"

She looked shy suddenly "Yuri.. I've never told anyone that."

"I've only ever told Victor."

They laid back down and Mila rested her head on Yuri's chest as she stared at the ceiling "I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too, hag." She responded to his name calling by tickling him until he couldn't breathe but he guessed he could forgive her, considering they had even more in common than they thought.

 

Yuri was fifteen when he asked Mila to be his parabatai, a platonic bond between two warriors to share body and soul. It was a bond closer and more sacred than marriage and Yuri and Mila took their decision very seriously. Yuri knew that if there was anyone he could trust more than anyone or anything, it was Mila. She even knew his greatest secret and hadn't been angry or accusing nor had she pitied him. She accepted his confession as it was and moved on from it. Her presence and support was something he both cherished and needed.

 _"Entreat me not to leave thee,_  
_Or return from following after thee—_  
For whither thou goest, I will go,  
_And where thou lodgest, I will lodge._  
_Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God._  
_Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried._  
_The Angel do so to me, and more also,_  
If aught but death part thee and me."

They took turns running the ceremonial stele across each other's chests, right over their hearts-while also leaving a space for future wedding runes. He was nervous but one look at Mila's beaming smile calmed him. No matter what, he had his Parabatai. She wouldn't leave or judge him, no matter what happened or who he loved.

That night, in the privacy of Mila's bedroom, they drew philia runes on each other's hip bones, giggling like schoolgirls when they had to lift their shirts. Mila hugged him randomly "I'll be so glad when you're old enough so we can go clubbing."

He laughed "And wear what? My gear?"

Her smile was almost deadly "No.. I was thinking you could try my clothes."

That night, Yuri discovered that he looked amazing in a skirt and animal print is awesome fashion.

He sketched Mila in the dim lamplight. He drew her standing on a rock, ocean waves crashing around her. Her hair was short and styled with an undercut on one side and she held her seraph blade up towards the sky, as if she was demanding that the angel inhabit the blade, rather than asking. Her Parabatai rune was the focal point of the piece. He wanted her to see how strong she was in his eyes. He also drew agape, philia, and storge runes on the corners of the paper because he loved her in so many ways. Though, he knew that's how true friendship is supposed to be.

The next day she squealed when she saw the drawing, pulling him into a crushing hug before glamouring him and dragging him out the door to the institute "This is gonna be my new haircut! You're a genius, Yuri!"

The Moscow Institute was no longer dark and dreary. The aged curtains were replaced with bright red and cheetah print- after a compromise between Yuri and Victor.

Yuri's paintings and artwork littered the walls, adding bright colors and scenes of all of Yuri's missions he'd carried out since he became an official Shadowhunter. He even made paintings of Victor and Mila's accomplishments, as they described them.

He lingered for a moment, seeing the perfect spot for a painting of his and Mila's Parabatai ceremony. She tugged his arm with a giggle "Come on, Yuratchka! You can paint later!" They giggled together as they sprinted out the door and onto the mundane street as if they were normal teenagers. Sometimes it was nice to pretend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information about the Parabatai ceremony: http://shadowhunters.wikia.com/wiki/Parabatai
> 
> Its a really cool bond and one of my favorite aspects of The Shadowhunter Chronicles. 
> 
> *Note* It would be a good idea to google the runes I mention, they all look really cool and it kind of gives you an idea of what the characters look like covered in runes.


	3. Pretending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually enjoying pining Yuri lol He's so cute. Otabek is dense af and like I said, this is slowburn af. Yuri is gonna have some more years of pining ahead of him.

"Okay but why do I have to dress like a girl?" He scowled as Mila clicked her tongue and held his face still to apply his makeup "Because we need in and you're underage. The bouncer is going to think you're a hot girl and won't even card you."

"Mila! Why can't we just use glamours!? People are going to see me!" Her grip on his chin tightened almost painfully "By the angel, will you hold still!? Damn it, Yuri. Glamours aren't as fun. Not to mention, this is a downworlder club. You'll need either an ID or you have to be extremely hot. If anyone sees, I'll simply inform them that it's a disguise for the mission, which, it is."

"What will Victor think when he sees me dressed like a girl?" He pouted at her and she giggled "He's going to be like 'Wow, look how grown up my little brother looks!' and then we'll be on our way to the club. Who knows? You may even find a hot boyfriend while you're there."

He blushed "All the people in the club would be too old for me. Besides, I can't act on my.. impulse."

She frowned, her nose scrunching in a way Yuri would never admit he found adorable "Your sexuality isn't an 'impulse.' Its part of the beautiful and amazing person I chose as my parabatai. But you're right about them being too old for you. I always forget you're only sixteen. You always seem so much older."

He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling oddly insecure. What if Otabek saw him like this? Would he be disappointed with how Yuri is now? "You're the only one who thinks so."

 

Mila wasn't, in fact, the only one who thought so. Victor and Georgi never treated Yuri and Mila like children, despite the huge age gap between them. Yuri never told them, but he appreciated it.

Victor and Georgi became parabatai a few years before Yuri and Mila did and two sets of parabatai in one squad was a deadly threat to demons and downworlders breaking the law. Almost as deadly of a threat, according to Mila, as Yuri in a dress and heels.

"Mila, you want me to do you first?" He asked, holding out his stele. She snorted, nodding "Yeah, Yuri. Do me hard!"

He scowled and swatted her in the back of the head playfully before grabbing her arm and tracing the runes they'd need- stamina, agility, strength, accuracy, etc. Afterwards, she did the same.

Victor laughed from nearby where he was runing Georgi "Yuratchka, I'm sorry but you need to drop the attitude if you want the bouncer to let you in. Bat your eyelashes a little."

"How about I shove my foot so far up your-" Mila cut him off by lifting him up over her head as he fought to adjust his skirt so no one could see his underwear that was decidedly not masculine.

Mila had said something along the lines of "Your dress is short so if  you bend over, the boxers will be a dead giveaway."

Funny, she gave him all that advice but was now flashing his feminine underwear-clad ass for the world to see. By 'world' he meant Victor and Georgi who wouldn't even look, but it was still embarrassing.

"Put me down! Baba!" The rest of the group laughed about Yuri's flailing before Mila finally sat him down "I hate you."

She hugged him playfully and kissed his forehead "I love you too."

 

The club was louder and more crowded than Yuri expected, causing him to grimace slightly as he weaved his way through the crowd of dancers as he followed after Mila.

The bouncer had taken one look at Yuri and Mila and let them pass before stopping Victor and Georgi to ask for their IDs, causing the teens to burst into a fit of laughter as soon as they were out of earshot from the bouncer.

Victor pouted when he approached them "At the very least, I'm an attractive man."

Yuri smirked at his older brother "I love you, Vitya, but it was definitely your forehead that threw him off."

Victor burst out laughing before nudging Yuri in the direction of the dance floor "Blend in and keep an eye out for the target. You two stay together, okay?"

Yuri nodded, letting Mila lead him to the floor. He looked around nervously as Mila put her hands on his hips, guiding them to sway to the beat that filled the club and reverberated through his chest "Mila! What are you doing?"

"Teaching you to dance. What does it look like I'm doing?" He nodded and let her lead him for a while before becoming nervous when he noticed people looking "Mila, people are staring."

She giggled, leaning in to whisper in his ear "Its because we're hot. Want to get some drinks? We only have one demon to kill and he's a minor demon. I'm sure Victor already has it handled."

As if on queue, his phone vibrated from where he wedged it in his platform boots.

**Vitya: Target is eliminated. Have fun kids. Text me or Georgi when you're ready to leave. We'll be in here somewhere.**

She read his text over his shoulder and raised her eyebrows at him. They walked to the bar together, ready to order. Shadowhunters lived short, dangerous and stressful lives so it wasn't uncommon for them to drink underage. They ordered vodka shots and Yuri nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his lower back "Put their drinks for the night on my tab." 

Yuri looked up at the owner of the voice and blushed. He was really hot, in a messy surfer-dude kind of way. His messy sand hair and brown eyes spoke of a kind of mischief Yuri knew nothing of "What's got your tongue, kitten?"

Mila giggled flirtatiously "He's shy, is all. Its sad, he doesn't even know what a bombshell he is."

Yuri blushed even deeper and looked away as the sandy haired man laughed "Does the shy kitten have a name?" He was speaking to Mila but Yuri felt the man's eyes on him so he decided he should answer "Y-Yuri."

"Yuri, huh? That's a pretty name for a pretty kitten." Yuri was grateful that the bartender had brought them their shots as he downed one as quickly as he could because the only thing he could think was 'Holy shit, I'm being hit on for the first time in my life!'

Another man approached, also really handsome, with dark skin and eyes a queer shade of lavender "Emil, please do not go astray and leave me to fend off these mundane boys alone. Sara needs our protection." Yuri could tell the man was a member of the Seelie court, the 'good' Fae. Though, objectively, Fae tend to be devious creatures so to say a Fae is Seelie doesn't necessarily mean they're good.

Emil winked at Yuri, causing him to blush again before turning to the other man "Michele, I have a suggestion. Why don't you leave me to get to know Yuri, here, and you go have fun and this lovely lady here can hang out with Sara. She needs some girl time, if the lady doesn't mind, of course."

Mila nodded "Of course, I wouldn't mind. I don't get to hang out with girls often. My name is Mila, by the way."

"Mila. How lovely." A woman had approached, looking nearly identical to the lavender-eyed man "I'm Sara. Nice to meet you."

Yuri took one look at Mila's face and knew his parabatai was instantly gone on this girl. He smiled to himself as Mila invited Sara to dance with her. He hoped it would work out for her- fairies usually aren't particular about what gender their lovers are.

Emil touched his back again, leaning closer "Want another shot, kitten?"

Yuri blurted the first thing that came to mind "I'm sixteen!"  The sandy haired man smirked "Chill. I'm only eighteen. Do you want a shot?"

He nodded. Emil wasn't too much older than him, only a two year age gap. His throat burned as he downed the next shot "So what are you?" He hoped it wasn't a rude question but he felt he should ask.

"I'm a werewolf. My friends you just met are fairies." Yuri nodded as Emil, not offended by Yuri's question, continued "You're really pretty, Yuri. I know I mentioned that but.. wow."

"T-Thank you." He stuttered it out, blushing down at the bar counter.

Emil leaned in so close his breath tickled Yuri's ear as he spoke "Do you want to dance?" Yuri looked up from the counter, about to answer, but stopped short when his eyes locked with someone else's from across the room. It couldn't be.. but it was. He was in the same room as Otabek Altin for the first time in six years. Otabek was looking at him. Looking. At. Him.

Emil nuzzled his neck slightly "You're so hot, I bet you'd be even hotter if you shook your nice little ass and put on a show."

Yuri barely heard him, he was so caught up in the impromptu staring contest. Slowly, Otabek inclined his head towards Emil as if to say 'Someone is talking to you.'

"Huh? Oh dance? Yeah sure" He broke eye contact with Otabek and followed Emil into the throng of dancers. Put on a good show? He wondered if Otabek would notice if he did.

He eyed Mila and Sara for a moment, following their movements before mimicking them, much to Emil's delight as he gripped Yuri's hips as they swayed "You're so fucking sexy."

He blushed, feeling slightly pleased with himself. He wondered if Otabek would say these kinds of things to him, his voice gruff from arousal. Would Otabek would find him alluring and sexy if he grinded his ass around just for him? The thought sent an excited shiver through him. 

He felt a drip of something on his face, then more. Emil gestured out his own tongue as he held his mouth open to catch the silvery drops that seemed to rain from the ceiling.

Suddenly, he started feeling weird and the music became almost hypnotic. Emily grinned next to him "You feeling it too? Feels nice, doesn't it?" It did feel nice, but also uncomfortable. His body was starting to feel hot and sensitive, especially where Emil was touching him. He wanted to be closer to- no. He wanted to be closer to someone else but for now, Emil would have to do.

Yuri nodded with a little pleased whimper and Emil pulled him flush to his chest "Fairy drugs must be making you horny. Wanna get out of here? I can help you out, pretty boy."

Before he could respond, he was snatched away and a voice he hadn't heard in six years spoke "Emil, go home."

Emil stared at Otabek, confused before glancing at Yuri then back to him "Do you know Yuri?"

"Yes. I'm also good friends with his brother, Victor, who would kick your ass if he found out you had sex with his little brother while he's under the influence." Yuri whimpered in pleasure from Otabek touching him and holding him close "Feels good, Mr. Beka."

Otabek picked him up bridal style as Yuri made a pleased little noise "Emil, we're friends but sleeping with someone who is under the influence of anything is a dick move, even if they seemed consenting beforehand."

Emil rolled his eyes "Wow, you think so lowly of me. I wasn't going to sleep with him without making sure he was completely sober first."

"Well then I guess you don't mind me taking over from here?" Even though he was high, Yuri could sense a current of tension between the two men. Was it because they were a vampire and a werewolf? They were meant to be enemies after all. He touched Otabek's cheek with his hand, loving the feel of his stubble "Take me home?"

Otabek didn't acknowledge Emil as he carried Yuri out of the club. When they got outside, the older man sat him down next to a motorcycle. Yuri gaped at the dangerous looking machine as Otabek fumbled in the seat compartment for a helmet "Holy shit! Is that one of the flying ones!?"

The vampire turned to him, a small pleased smile on his face "Yes, it is actually. Are you ok to ride? If not, I can get a taxi. You can hang out at my place until Victor comes to pick you up." 

Yuri nodded, feeling butterflies as he got on the motorcycle with his unrequited crush. Damn, he was even hotter than Yuri remembered. Though to be fair, Yuri had last seen him when he was ten and that was long before his teenage hormones kicked in.

Otabek didn't fly the bike super high or try to show off and Yuri didn't know whether to be relieved because he still felt unsteady or disappointed because he wanted Otabek to do scary tricks to give Yuri an excuse to hold on tighter. 

 

Otabek's apartment was small and neat, exactly what Yuri would expect Otabek's apartment to look like. Blackout curtains covered the one window and Yuri could tell there were several layers behind them. Otherwise, the apartment was fairly normal considering Otabek was a vampire.

The vampire eyed him for a moment before he cleared his throat "Um do you need anything to be more comfortable while we wait for Victor?"

Yuri giggled, swaying slightly, as he walked towards the older man "Can I get something more comfortable to wear?"

Otabek looked at him blankly for a moment before nodding "Um yeah, sure. I have some sweatpants with drawstrings that would probably fit you and my shirts would probably swallow you but the bigger the comfier right?"

Yuri followed him down the hallways towards the vampires bedroom as he continued to speak "Plus I have makeup removal wipes that Isabella left here last week. You're free to use them."

The blonde stopped short. Who the hell is Isabella? Did Otabek have a girlfriend? He sighed. Of course he did. No one that hot just sat around and stayed single. Isabella was probably a model or some shit and was older and more elegant than Yuri. Her name was even lovely and elegant. 

Meanwhile, Yuri was just a child in his eyes. A child who couldn't even handle his first time at the club. He felt frustrated tears sting his eyes just as Otabek reentered the hallway, clothes in hand "Yuri? Are you ok? Do you feel sick?"

He sniffled, angrily rubbing his eyes "No. I just feel stupid. I'm dressed like a girl, I got hit on by a fuckboy, then I turn around and get high on fairy drugs. I'm such a stupid fucking child I didn't know what drugs looked like and-"

He was cut off when Otabek cupped his face gently "Hey. Calm down. You're not a child and no one views you as one. Victor is always bragging about how mature and responsible you are and how proud he is of the man you're becoming. People are allowed to fuck up once in a while and your fuck-up just happened to have been tonight. Its no big deal."

His chin wobbled as he looked up at Otabek's chocolate eyes, getting lost in them. By the angel, this man is beautiful. "What do you think?"

Otabek smiled softly "You've always been strong, Yuri. From what I've heard, you've only grown stronger. You're your own beautiful and ever-evolving monster and I'm proud to be one of the people that encouraged you to find your strength."

His heart skipped. Otabek just called him beautiful. He meant it platonically, but still "You aren't disappointed that I like wearing girl clothes?"

Otabek snorted, clearly amused "If you want honesty, it isn't fair to the girls so I'm disappointed on your red-headed friend's behalf. And Isabella's. She'd hate you because you're prettier than her."

Yuri felt a smug smile tug at his lips. So what if Otabek had a girlfriend? He thought Yuri was prettier than her anyways "Thank you, I appreciate it. Its kind of a new thing and I'm still insecure about it."

"Don't be. Now go get dressed. I'll make you some tea."

After he dressed in Otabek's clothes, he found the man setting up a Gamecube in the living room "Feeling sober enough for Mario Kart?"

Yuri snorted in laughter "To think, I used to look up to you."

Otabek smirked "More like 'Used to want to marry me.' Don't think I didn't notice that."

"I was ten!" He didn't get offended by Otabek's (very true) statement, knowing the man was teasing "Besides, I'm grown up now."

Otabek's eyes trailed up and down his body and Yuri felt oddly exposed, despite being fully covered "'Grown' is a strong word. I'd use 'blossoming' instead."

Yuri blushed crimson, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach. Was blossoming a good thing?

The moment was broken when Otabek sat back down on the couch "Just for you not looking up to me anymore, you can use the boring purple controller."

He laughed, sitting down next to him "Purple isn't boring!"

Otabek held up his orange controller "It is compared to orange!"

"Holy shit! Let me use that one!" He jokingly swiped at the controller but Otabek held it out of reach.

"Ok I'm going to kick your bloodsucking ass at Mario Kart and then you can brawl me, bitch."

As they selected their characters, Otabek spoke up "You like mundane things?"

"Yeah. Mila and I like to pretend we're mundane sometimes, just to relax."

Otabek nodded, his mood seeming to darken "Yeah, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, Otabek isn't flirting with Yuri or trying anything on him. He's just a good person and didn't like the situation Yuri put himself in at the club. Plus he's good friends with Victor so it was logical to bring Yuri home when the club isn't safe.


	4. Refuge

"Why do we always have to deal with this bullshit when Victor and Georgi are busy!?" He shouted in frustration at Mila as he dodged an attack from the disgusting and slug-like behemoth demon.

Mila wrinkled her nose in disgust as she tried stabbing it with her seraph blade, just for the blade to be swallowed up in its mucus "Because life just fucking hates us. How the actual fuck do we kill this thing?"

Yuri drew his longsword "I'll cut its ugly ass slug head off. That's bound to kill anything." He lunged at the creature, slicing it in half in one go. Ichor sprayed from the demon's wounds, coating he and Mila in the black fluid as they both groaned in disgust.

"Well.. I guess we killed it?" Mila asked, wondering why the creature hadn't disappeared yet. When demons die, their body dissolves and their spiritual form returns to the void they had came from.

"Maybe this one's too stupid to know where to go?" As soon as he finished his sentence, the demon began violently convulsing and seeming to reform. He screeched in anger "Are you fucking kidding me!?" He lunged at the creature again, slicing it to ribbons "Try reforming after this, you disgusting creature!"

Mila watched him in mild shock as he injured the demon to the point it couldn't heal itself and it finally dissolved into the void, leaving behind a pile of green goo "Well that was fucking disgusting."

 

As they drew near the front doors of the institute, Victor ran out the door and stopped them "Oh hell no. Enter the side doors before grandpa kills you for getting ichor on the foyer rug."

Yuri huffed, annoyed, as the teens made their way around to the sanctuary doors. The sanctuary is meant for meetings with downworlders who can't step on the hallowed grounds of the institute. Or for when Shadowhunters felt like being prejudiced and refused to let the downworlders into the institute.

He barely saw the motorcycle in the dark but it made him stop for a moment, wondering who the owner was. He hoped it wasn't Otabek because if Otabek seen him like this he'd surely die of embarrassment. He still wasn't over his crush on the older man, especially after he helped Yuri out that night at the club.

He stopped short when he entered the sanctuary, seeing a downworlder meeting with his grandfather. Several downworlders actually, though there was only one that Yuri cared about.

Mila closed the door noisily behind them, causing the downworlders to turn around and Yuri's eyes immediately locked with Otabek's.

It had been two years since their encounter at the club. Otabek had given Yuri his number for whenever Yuri needed him for anything but the blonde was always too nervous to say anything and had also begun to avoid downworlder clubs, not wanting to embarrass himself further. Otabek looked exactly the same as he did back then while Yuri had grown a few inches taller than the older man. He'd let his hair grown long and had taken a liking to styling it in twin french braids when he went out hunting. Mila had always told him he was pretty with his hair braided back and Yuri thought the braids also made him look badass.

He felt blood rush to his face. Can Otabek ever see him in a situation where he's not cross-dressing or covered in slime and ichor? Apparently not. This was too embarrassing.

Otabek didn't seem to notice the slime, in fact, his face was as stoic as ever as he broke off from the group and approached them "Oh hello, Yuri. And.."

Mila, apparently not caring about her slime and ichor covered appearance, held out her hand for him to shake "Mila. Mila Babicheva."

Otabek offered her a little half smile "Nice to meet you. I'm Otabek Altin."

Mila smirked in return "Trust me, I know who you are. I've heard all about you." Otabek's eyes flicked to Yuri then back to hers, the small contact making Yuri blush "Nice things, I hope?"

She giggled "Something like that." The vampire's eyes flicked back to Yuri and lingered for a moment before he stepped closer, leaning down to whisper in his ear while no one but Mila was looking "Can I see you tonight? There's something I want to talk to you about."

Yuri felt a shiver run down his spine from the man's hot breath in his ear, only managing a nod as an answer.

With a reassuring smile, Otabek returned to the other downworlders and Yuri's grandpa, who hadn't seemed to noticed the quiet man disappearing.

 

Yuri stood in the shower for a while, letting the hot water run over him as he thought about what Otabek could want from him. Yuri wished he hadn't grown up so lanky and that he wasn't covered in goo when Otabek finally saw him as an adult. He felt hot tears burn his eyes as he let the hot water run down his back.

After he got out of the shower he laid on his bed in nothing but a towel and texted Otabek's number for the first time, retyping his text a few times before he felt it was right.

**Yuri: Hey this is Yuri. Where and when do you want to meet?**

**Otabek: I'll be home all night so whenever you can get a chance to leave alone.**

He raised his eyebrows. Otabek's response was almost immediate.

**Yuri: I'll be there in an hour.**

He dashed down the hall into Mila's room and into her closet, ignoring her puzzled expression at him barging into her room "Mila, I need something sexy but also doesn't look like I'm trying too hard to be sexy."

Mila smirked "Well I did buy you something as an early eighteenth birthday present."

"Mila! That's not for another month!" He laughed as she reached under her bead and pulled out a gift bag "Well, I saw it and it was so you. I also got you pants and shoes to match."

It was a burgundy crop top with a white tiger on the front, shredded black skinny jeans and burgundy vans. He nearly cried "Mila this is such awesome fashion! Thank you!"

Mila laughed "I know, I'm awesome. Now go put that on and get laid. I didn't understand your crush but now I've met him and I understand why you want him to deflower you."

Yuri blushed "I-I don't have a flower."

The red-head smirked at him "Yuri, do you not know how men have sex?"

Blushing, he shook his head "I.. um.. get nervous about.. that stuff. I mean, I want to do stuff with Otabek. I know that. But I don't know what and I've always been too nervous to look up what to do."

His parabatai chortled "Yuri. When you get home tonight, watch some porn. It'll do you some good." He blushed crimson "I-I can't actually have sex or be involved with another man, Mila. You know that. I just want one night of harmless flirting with my crush. Maybe getting it out of my system would give me closure."

She frowned "Yuri, you shouldn't have to hide who you are and I'm sorry you do.. but you should know there's nothing wrong with the way you feel and if you fell in love and wanted to make love with another man.. that's no ones business but yours. Love is a beautiful thing, don't make it make you bitter."

He wished she was right but things weren't that easy. Yeah he could have his secret crush but he could never act on it. The Clave would strip him of his marks and exile him. He'd be separated from his family. From his parabatai. He couldn't let that happen.

Not to mention, Yuri was pretty sure Otabek wouldn't have any interest in a scrawny shadowhunter boy with no romantic or sexual experience.

 

Otabek's apartment looked exactly the same as it did the last time he was there, just like it's tenant. Steady and unchanging.

The vampire gestured for Yuri to have a seat as he left the room, returning with drinks "I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted us to meet tonight."

Yuri nodded, accepting the drink "What is this?"

"A virgin martini. I don't think alcohol is a good idea before a serious conversation, do you?" Yuri didn't hear anything past the second word of that sentence. Otabek saying 'virgin' made him feel all hot and nervous, not that he could tell the older man of the effect he had on him.

"Down to business. There's been a string of mysterious downworlder deaths around the area and the shadowhunters refuse to help us with downworlder affairs but.. this doesn't seem to be the doing of downwolders."

Yuri stared at him. Why hadn't he heard of this? That would explain why there were so many downworlders at the institute earlier that night "Any consistencies with the victims?"

Otabek pushed a folder that was sitting on the coffee table closer to Yuri "They're all downworlders. They had strange markings all over their bodies and were all drained of blood and missing their hands."

He looked at the pictures, not flinching at the gory images- he was used to such gore, after all "Drained of blood? Could be a vampire cult?"

Otabek frowned "I know that's how it sounds but I have a feeling this isn't the case."

"What does this have to do with me?"

Otabek inched closer to him, grabbing Yuri's hand, causing him to blush "Because you're the strongest and smartest shadowhunter I know that I can also trust to keep a secret."

Yuri tried to calm his racing heart. Otabek was so close to him "That's why you didn't ask Vitya?"

Otabek smiled wryly "Victor is a good friend and he has his moments but the man can't keep a secret like this. The Clave wouldn't be too happy about their shadowhunters assisting downworlders so I need someone who can be descreet."

"Fuck the Clave. They're a bunch of assholes anyways. I'll gladly help you."

Otabek's eyes softened as he gave Yuri's hand a squeeze "Thank you, Yuri, I appreciate this a lot."

By the angel, he was beautiful. Does he not understand what it does to Yuri's heart when his eyes soften like that?

Yuri jumped up from the couch, hoping the vampire couldn't hear his heart hammering in his chest "Well um.. I-I-Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Otabek nodded, his face blank "I'm sorry to have called you out so late at night, I just felt like this was a conversation that needed to happen in person."

"N-No its fine!" He reached down with shaking hands to pick up the folder "C-can I take this?"

Otabek's eyebrows furrowed in concern "Yuri, did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No!" His voice came out in an embarrassing squeak "I'm fine! I just remembered I had plans with Mila. Goodnight!"

He dashed out the door before the vampire could respond. Otabek Altin was going to kill him with those chocolate eyes and Yuri was gladly going to allow him.

 

He was too wired to sleep. All Otabek had done was squeezed his hand but Yuri still felt worked up. Damn, he had it bad. It was the older man's fault really. It should be illegal for someone to be so gorgeous with the most perfect jawline and smell like sandalwood and sage. That's not even getting started on how toned and muscular Otabek definitely was underneath that leather jacket. Yuri imagined he probably had a dark trail leading down..

He felt himself harden in his pants and groaned in frustration. He pulled out his phone, considering look up porn like Mila suggested, but decided against it.

Grudgingly, he took a cold shower and shoved all infatuated thoughts of Otabek Altin from his mind.

 

He woke up to Mila climbing on top of him and shaking him "Yuri! Wake up! There's a new shadowhunter here and he's really hot."

Yuri groaned grumpily and shoved her off of him "Mila, you have a girlfriend."

She pouted, attempting to pull the covers off of him "Don't be a killjoy! He's fun to look at. Sara would agree."

"Fine! Just let me get dressed." She left him to rejoin the voices downstairs and Yuri dressed in a simple pair of jeans and cream colored turtleneck sweater, pulling his hair into a sloppy bun.

He descended the stairs, pausing in front of the stained glass window, to see everyone in the institute crowded around the new shadowhunter who was, as Mila said, hot. He wasn't hot in a dark horse kind of way like Otabek. He was hot in a 'prince charming' kind of way. He flashed Yuri a fake grin as soon as he saw him "And who is this beautiful vision of a woman?"

Yuri raised his eyebrows as the room fell awkwardly silent "I'm a man, dipshit."

The man's eyes widened comically as Mila rushed to Yuri and draped herself on his arm, pulling him down the stairs "This is my parabatai, Yuri. Don't let his rudeness fool you. He's a softie."

Yuri scowled "My rudeness? He fucking called me a girl. He's lucky if I don't kick his-"

Mila cut him off "Did you know our new friend here is from the London Institute?" She shoved Yuri towards him "I know you got off on the wrong foot, but you two should try the introductions again." He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Mila encouraged him to flirt with all of the wrong guys and he definitely wasn't going to flirt with this British asshole.

The man smiled wryly at him "I'm sorry for the mistake. If its any consolation, you're beautiful regardless." Okay, so he was charming. Yuri could give him that.

He smirked "So I'm told."

"My name is Ezra Waythorn. I look forward to hunting with you." He held his hand out for Yuri to take and Yuri ignored it "Most are. Just stay out of mine and Mila's way. I'm a hunter. The best, in fact, and I refuse to babysit."

The man grinned in response "You are as deadly as you are beautiful." His eyes dragged slowly up and down Yuri's body, making him want to cover himself. He didn't like how Ezra was looking at him, like he was something to be devoured.

"Mila, I just remembered I made plans for the day. I'll be back later." He rushed out the institute door as he spoke.

He sprinted down the street before finally stopping to catch his breath. He pulled out his phone, hating his lack of friends and feeling nervous for asking someone for a favor.

**Yuri: Are you asleep? I know its the morning but there's this creepy guy at the institute and I don't want to be there.**

**Otabek: Come by. I'll be up.**

Yuri smiled to himself before setting off towards Otabek's apartment for the second time in the past twenty-four hours.

 

Otabek handed him a soda and sat next to him, a bottle of red liquid in his hand "So how was someone creeping you out?"

"Ugh. Don't get me started. First off, he called me a woman." He rolled his eyes as he sipped the soda.

Otabek winced "I'm surprised you didn't kick his ass."

"Oh I would've if my grandpa wasn't standing there. He would've never let me hear the end of it."

"This guy sounds like a pain in the ass."

"He also looked at me like.. like he wanted something from me. It was scary."

Otabek eyed him for a moment before speaking "Did he want something from you or did he want you? There's a difference."

Yuri blushed "I um.. I don't know. I-I've never.."

Otabek chuckled at Yuri's embarrassment "Well if he tries anything on you, not only can you kick his ass but Victor will make him regret he'd ever been born."

Otabek polished off his drink and stood up, stretching "I hate to be a rude host but it's daytime and I need sleep. You're welcome to hang out here as much as you like, just please don't let any sunlight in. I have food and drinks in the fridge. Isabella is here pretty often so I have to stay stocked up on human food."

Yuri nodded, feeling a pang in his chest. Otabek was still with this Isabella person? She's a mundane?

Otabek snapped him out of his thoughts "Oh and don't go in this room." He pointed at a closed door in the hallway "Its my roommate's room and he's not as friendly as me if someone wakes him up in the daytime."

Yuri realized with a start that he is in a vampire's home without any weapons "I didn't even realize I wasn't wearing my gear.."

Otabek smiled at him "Don't be scared. No one here would hurt you. JJ is kind of a dick but he wouldn't physically harm you. I definitely wouldn't."

Yuri eyed him, his heart pounding under the man's gaze "What if you get hungry?"

"I'd treat you to dinner first." He finished his sentence with a wink, causing Yuri's heart to skip a beat. Holy shit.

Yuri laughed nervously "And if your friend gets hungry?"

"Let's just say, he has someone that would get jealous if he drank from someone other than her."

He thought about Otabek's Isabella "Don't you have someone that would be jealous if you drank from someone?"

Otabek smirked "Nope." With that, he strode into his room, closing the door behind him and leaving Yuri alone in the living room.

 

He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he heard the front door open and close and then some voices in the kitchen, one decidedly female "So who's the pretty boy on the couch?"

He heard Otabek's deep voice respond "A friend of mine's little brother. Some shadowhunter guy creeped him out so he came here to get away. I have a feeling he doesn't have many friends outside of the institute."

The girl laughed "Oh Otabek, you're such a sweetheart. That boy is so pretty though.. I'm almost jealous."

He heard Otabek chuckle "Now, Isabella, don't get too worked up. JJ only has eyes for you."

His eyes opened wide at that and he sat up on the couch, checking his phone to see it was night time again.

He heard Isabella giggle in the kitchen "I know he does. What I'm wondering is if you think he's pretty."

There was a moment of silence and then he heard Otabek sigh "Yes. I do have eyes, you know. It doesn't change the fact that he's my friend's little brother and a shadowhunter."

"But you-" Isabella began.

Yuri didn't hear the rest of what she had to say because someone suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of him, causing him to yelp in shock.

Otabek was out of the kitchen and into the living room faster than Yuri could blink, not that he was daring to blink as he stared at the tall vampire in front of him. He had an undercut similar to Otabek's and bright blue eyes. He would've been almost handsome save for the cocky grin that took up his face. Yuri could already tell he didn't like this guy.

"JJ why the hell are you scaring our guest!?" Otabek demanded, looking agitated. JJ shrugged "He's a shadowhunter. He shouldn't have got that scared."

"He's unarmed in a house full of something he is trained to hunt. Be a little more considerate." Yuri felt heat flood to his face. Otabek was such a gentleman.

A beautiful woman with jet black hair and blue eyes walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, rolling her eyes delicately "JJ, be nice to Otabek's not-boyfriend."

Otabek shot her a withering look and she giggled in response.

Yuri stood up awkwardly "I-I uh have to get going.."

Otabek was already at the door, shrugging on his leather jacket and grabbing a second one for Yuri "I'll drive you."

The shadowhunter wasn't about to turn that down "Ok.. thank you."

 

He held tight onto Otabek as they flew over the city "Is it fun to do this every night or does it ever get boring?"

Otabek chuckled "Motorcycles have never been boring to me."

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind. I was twenty two years old when I was turned in 1878. I'm not as ancient as some vampires but I'm not young either."

"Do you ever miss being human?" It must be hard to live an eternity void of sunlight and having to feed on blood to survive.

"Yeah. Sometimes. Its not actually being human that I miss but the people I had in my life before I was turned." Otabek's voice sounded somber so Yuri decided to drop the subject, not wanting to upset the older man.

The bike touched down outside the institute and Yuri dismounted, offering Otabek a small smile "Thank you for the ride home.. and thank you for never hesitating to help me out. I don't have a lot of people who are there for me so.. I appreciate it."

Otabek grinned, flashing his fangs "You're welcome."

They said their goodbyes and Yuri walked into the institute, sighing dreamily. Otabek had such a cute grin.

"So you were with a vampire all day? Naughty boy." Ezra eyed him cooly from across the foyer.

"It was purely business." He replied, his voice sharp and clipped "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

"Business." He scoffed "You looked awfully cozy with him for that to be a business relationship."

"That's where you're wrong, shithead. Now fuck off. I'm going to bed." He stalked past Ezra, cheeks burning.

He really was going to end up kicking this guys ass.


	5. Dark Clouds

"How many demons are we up against?" He asked Victor as they walked into the abandoned building. He saw occult symbols lining the walls and a summoning circle on the floor. Stupid mundanes.. they didn't even know what they were dealing with.

Victor shrugged "Probably around fifteen oni, no big deal." Yuri rolled his eyes "Only you would say that many demons aren't a big deal."

Georgi spoke up from where he was inspecting the summoning circle "I don't think mundanes did this. I could see them summoning one or maybe two demons but fifteen.. that takes a lot of power and skill."

Mila looked thoughtful "Maybe warlocks?"

Victor scoffed "Yuri Katsuki is the high warlock around here. I'm sure he wouldn't let his underlings get into this much trouble. Besides, I don't smell magic."

Yuri scoffed "Hard to smell anything but demon in here."

The blonde exchanged a look with his parabatai, both knowing without saying anything that they were about to move deeper into the building.

Their first guess to the demons location was the basement level, it was dark enough for demons to feel comfortable.

The demon's stench was stronger as they descended the basement stairs, causing Mila to wrinkle her nose in disgust. Yuri held up his witchlight, watching the room light up to reveal around five oni, all staring at the parabatai pair "Well. Fuck."

They quickly pulled out his blade "Gabriel." He heard Mila nearby say "Ithuriel" and their blades glowed bright in the dark room.

They lunged into the room, the only light being the glow from their seraph blades. Yuri sunk his blade into the first oni's chest, satisfied to hear it shriek and scream as it dissolved into the void.

One swung out at him with it's spade-like hands and Yuri grabbed its horn to snatch it down as he drove his blade into its stomach before whirling around to stab the green demon that had tried to sneak up behind him.

He and Mila moved in a synchronized flurry of blades as she ducked and he jumped over her to slay the oni sneaking up on her just as she stabbed the one she was fighting in the chest, causing it to dissolve.

Witchlight flared up through the room once again as Mila held hers up "Five down. Victor and Georgi need to pick up the slack."

He whirled his blade around a few times before sheathing it "I don't mind upstaging the old man. It'll do his ego some good."

They made their way upstairs to where Victor and Georgi were dispatching some of the demons. Yuri jumped between Victor and an oni, sinking his seraph blade into the demon's chest and flashing Victor a cocky smirk "Try to keep up, princess."

Victor snorted with laughter as he whirled around to finish off the oni that Georgi was fighting, much to Georgi's annoyance "Can we go on a mission without you two making it a competition?"

Victor and Yuri answered in unison "Nope."

They made their way upstairs and killed the rest of the demons fairly quickly before searching the entire building to make sure they had finished the job.

They went back to the first level and began taking pictures of the summoning circle and the writing on the walls to use as evidence just as Yuri's phone dinged with a text message.

**Otabek: There's been another downworlder death.**

**Yuri: Damn. I'll be there in twenty.**

He looked up from his phone "Hey guys.. if you don't need me I need to get going. I made plans for the night and-"

Victor perked up "Plans? A date?"

Yuri shook his head, blushing "No.. just plans. With a friend. A platonic friend."

Victor eyed him for a moment as if he didn't believe him before waving him off "We've got it covered from here. Go have fun on your not-date."

 

Otabek raised his eyebrows at the sight of Yuri wearing his gear and covered in ichor "Sorry I'm a mess. I was hunting some oni before I got here."

Otabek snorted with laughter "Don't apologize. I just realized I've never seen you look so masculine. Its a good look on you."

Yuri blushed "I'm always told I'm pretty.."

Otabek smiled kindly "Who said you can't be both?" He stepped aside, holding the door open "I'll make this quick so you can get home and shower.

Yuri nodded, slipping out of his shoes so he didn't track dirt and ichor onto the clean carpet. Otabek watched him as he did it, looking appreciative.

There were pictures spread out on the coffee table "The most recent death was a warlock. He was found the same as the others, writing all over his body, his blood drained and his hand were missing."

Yuri hummed, eyeing the gory photos "What convenient timing for the perpetrator. I mean, I've been patrolling for this specific thing the past few weeks and this happens on the one night a few mundies decide to summon demons."

"Maybe its not a coincidence?" Otabek offered, looking concerned.

"Hmm. Maybe." Yuri gathered the photos up and tucked them in his pocket "I'll keep a closer eye out and I'll cover my tracks better when I go on patrols. If this was planned, I'm not comfortable with whoever this is knowing what I've been up to."

Otabek nodded "Maybe I can patrol too? Whoever this is is probably looking out for shadowhunters. A vampire roaming the streets at night isn't uncommon."

 

Yuri stayed up late that night, sketching. The drawing was of Otabek sitting on his bike, grinning. Yuri had to try a few times to get his grin just right but when he did, the drawing seemed to come together perfectly.

How one person could be so beautiful, Yuri didn't understand. Yuri loved that he was a few inches taller than Otabek now because something about Otabek having to look up at him through his thick lashes did something to Yuri's heart.

 

Yuri had been avoiding Ezra since their first encounter but apparently fate wasn't on his side that day "Oh hey, yuratchka! How are you?" He touch Yuri's shoulder as he spoke, as if they were friends.

He bristled and shrugged his shoulder away from the man's touch "My name is Yuri. You don't get to call me by any diminutives."

"Yuri, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I just wanted to apologize for calling you a girl that day. It wasn't very thoughtful of me and I'm sorry to have offended you."

He eyed the other man for a moment before narrowing his eyes "What do you want? Because if you don't have anything useful to say, I'll be on my way. I'm a busy person."

"Apparently. You're never here anymore, I miss seeing your pretty face."

Yuri whirled on him "First of all, I'm not a fucking pretty face for your enjoyment. I do whatever the fuck whenever the fuck I want and you'll have one more time to talk down to me before I kick your ass."

Ezra only smirked "Wow. Feisty kitten." He had apparently thought Yuri was joking but the smirk quickly fell from his face when Yuri reared back and punched him in the face, breaking his nose.

"Bloody hell! You manky bugger!" Yuri rolled his eyes, wiping the blood off his knuckles "I have no idea what you just called me but you can't say I didn't warn you."

Ezra glared at him from around where his hands were clasped to his bleeding nose "Fucking bitch!"

"Again, I'm not a girl. Stop treating me like one. And do calm down. Use and iratze or some shit. You're being so over-fucking-dramatic."

He waved his fingers at the man almost flirtatiously as he began to leave the institute "Bye!"

With a laugh, he left the institute, pulling out his phone to send a quick text.

**Yuri: You'd be proud of me. I punched the dickhead in the face.**

**Otabek: Finally. What did he do?**

**Yuri: Called me a 'feisty kitten.'**

**Otabek: How dare. I specifically remember you being a tiger?**

**Yuri: He also called me a manky bugger after I punched him in the face.**

**Otabek: I just googled that. Kick his ass again.**

**Yuri: Old men like you know how to google?**

**Otabek: OId man? I'm wounded.**

**Otabek: *Cat video* Dis u?**

**Yuri: Do you actually use the internet? lmao**

**Otabek: I dabble. ;)**

Yuri laughed at Otabek using a wink-face instead of an emojii and pocketed his phone just as it dinged again.

**Vitya: I saw what you did to Ezra's nose and I would admonish you for it if I weren't low-key proud.**

He rolled his eyes, ignoring Victor's text as he went on patrol. Maybe tonight would be the night that he found the person behind these strange deaths.

 

The shadow market greatly resembled a mundane market but instead of ordinary goods, fairies and warlocks sold magical trinkets and potions.

Shadowhunters weren't generally welcome here and that much was evident by the dirty looks Yuri received as he strolled through.

He approached a fairy first, seeing as how fairies can't lie "I'm working as a representative from the Clave. Do you know anything about the recent downworlder deaths?"

The fairy boy eyed him up and down "My, you're handsome."

Yuri rolled his eyes "Yes or no?"

The boy stepped closer to him, looking up at Yuri through his glittery lashes "The ritualistic ones? Yes. I know of them."

Damn. This fairy was cute. Yuri pushed those thoughts away "What do you know?"

The boy inclined his head "Can we talk more privately?"

They stepped into a small gypsy wagon that was set up behind the boy's stall and Yuri found himself flung on the bed and being straddled "Tell me what you desire from me, hunter."

Yuri shoved the boy off of him "I want information. Nothing else."

The boy pouted, the glittery gems around his eyes twinkling in the lamplight "Fine. What do you want to know of them?"

"Anything you know."

"Why would a Shadowhunter desire more power when they're already the ones on top?"

Yuri stared at him "What do you mean?"

The boy shook his head, batting his eyelashes at Yuri as he leaned in "You shadowhunters act like you're all so divine and holy, as if you carry no sinful thoughts in your hearts but you do. For example, I see the ugliness in your heart. You're responsible for the deaths of innocents.. and oh my.. you desire men. Naughty naughty hunter." The fairy's eyes glowed as he spoke "Your path is one of ruin. You'll die for your dark deeds and desires. Keep that in mind before you continue, hunter boy."

His blade was out in a flash, against the fairy boy's throat "Are you threatening me?"

The boy smirked "No. I'm just tell you what I saw in your future."

He shoved the fairy away, his heart racing "I'll die?"

"As far as I saw, that seems to be the case." The fairy said with a dismissive shrug, as if he hadn't just told someone of his impending doom.

As if Yuri was weak enough to go down without a fight. He was a fighter and he'd never backed down before and he wasn't going to start anytime soon "I won't die, sorry to mess up your prophetic episode you had going there. I'm a fucking tiger and I'm not going down anytime soon."

The fairy eyed him "Then there is hope for you yet. Just.. be careful when investigating those murders. You dying would be such a waste of a handsome face. I know nothing else of the murders, only that you're in grave danger for looking into them."

 

He left the shadowmarket disappointed and feeling a strange sense of foreboding.

**Yuri: Apparently whoever is doing these murders knows my whereabouts and what I've been up to.**

**Otabek: Do you want to leave it alone?**

**Yuri: Fuck no. They've threatened my life. Its personal now.**

**Otabek:  So the tiger has claws :)**

 

Later Yuri laid in his bed, shirtless and still texting Otabek. It had turned into meaningless nonsense but somehow, he stayed entertained. Aside from being dreamy, Otabek was kind of funny in a dry and corny sort of way. It was quite endearing and Yuri could just picture Otabek's cute grin as he made the jokes. 

**Otabek:*Picture of Yuri's drawing* Look what I still have.**

Yuri blushed at the thought of Otabek keeping that all these years. Would it be weird to ask why?

**Yuri: Wow, you still have that?**

**Otabek: Of course, I've rescued quite a few kids over the years and I like to keep the things they give me. It reminds me that even though I'm damned, I can still help others.**

Yuri stared at the text until his phone dimmed and closed. He couldn't imagine someone as kind-hearted and sweet as Otabek being damned. Biting his lip, Yuri grabbed his stuffed tiger and laid down with it, snapping a selfie.

It was cute enough, he guessed. He had the tiger close to his naked chest and his hair was fanned across the pillows. He actually smiled showing his teeth for the picture and he's told quite often that he has a beautiful smile so maybe Otabek would think so too.

**Yuri: *Selfie* Look what I still have ;)**

Otabek didn't respond for a long time, which made Yuri anxious. Did he creep him out? Did he look too childish in the picture? He was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone dinged.

**Otabek: Cute :) What did you end up naming him?**

Yuri blushed crimson. Otabek had called him cute. Holy shit. 

Or did he mean platonic cute? Yuri hoped that Otabek meant cute as in attractive and not cute in the same way kittens were.

**Yuri: Mr. Bear**

**Otabek: Unusual but cute.**

Yuri's phone dinged with a text from Victor

**Vitya: So I'm at Otabek's and he's over there smiling at his phone and Yuuri swears up and down he saw a picture of you shirtless on his phone when he walked by???**

**Vitya: Please tell me you're not sending him nudes???**

**Vitya: 8=D**

**Vitya: Yuuuuuurrrrraaaatchkaaaaaaaa**

Yuri rolled his eyes before responding.

**Yuri: I'm not sending him nudes, dumbass.**

**Yuri: ... Is he really smiling???**

**Vitya: 8========D ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)**

Rolling his eyes at Victor texting like it was the early 2000's, Yuri sent a quick goodnight text to Otabek and shut off his phone, a small pleased smile on his face as he drifted asleep.

 

Yuri would be lying if he said he wasn't satisfied to see Ezra's nose was crooked from being broken. The man glared at Yuri as he walked into the kitchen to grab breakfast and Yuri just smirked "Mad about your handsome face being fucked up? Should've thought about that before you called me a kitten."

Ezra glared "I'm not bloody talking to you."

Yuri shrugged "Suit yourself." He left the kitchen, toast in hand.

 

He walked to the park, sketchbook in hand, and found a great scene he wanted to sketch. He was just thinking about drawing cats in the flowers around the fountain when he was broken out of his thoughts.

"Hey Yuri, I didn't expect to find you here." The owner of the voice, Yuuri Katsuki, plopped down on the grass next to him, looking at his drawing "This is really good."

Yuri huffed as if he was annoyed but a small smile fought its way onto his face "Thank you. Art is something I really enjoy. It.. takes my mind off things."

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully "May I see more?"

The blonde opened his sketchbook to the beginning "This is one I drew of Mila when she was training and didn't think anyone was around. She's so badass, it had to be captured. She loved it." He flipped through a few more pages, noticing the small smile on Yuuri's face when they came upon drawings of Victor "Wow, Yuri, he's lovely. You capture him so perfectly."

Yuri handed him the sketch of Victor fighting demons on Yuri's first mission as a shadowhunter. Victor had looked like an avenging angel then, something Yuri wanted to achieve. A few pages later, they came upon a sketch of Otabek leaning against his motorcycle, face tilted up towards the sun, bathing in it as if it was precious to him.

Yuuri smiled kindly "A vampire in the sun? Unusual."

"I-I uh wanted him to look happy.. he looks so sad sometimes and-" His stammering was cut off when Yuuri held up a hand to silence him with a chuckle "I understand. Have you showed him this?"

Yuri shook his head, blushing "No.. he doesn't know I draw him. Please don't tell him!"

Yuuri eyed him for a moment before sighing "Fine. I won't tell him. But can I tell you something?"

Yuri nodded and the warlock continued "I was scared of my feelings for Victor for a long time. How could someone as perfect as him ever love a dime-a-dozen warlock like me? When he finally did confess his feelings.. it was magical. Looking back on it, I should've known he and I were meant to be all along."

Yuri furrowed his brows, confused at what Yuuri was getting at "Why should you have known that?"

Yuuri smiled kindly "Because we made each other smile. I don't know your feelings for Otabek nor will I pretend to know his feelings for you but.. no one has made him smile like that in a very long time. Just keep that in mind."

Yuri blushed "He thinks I'm a child."

"I assure you, he doesn't. He views you as an equal and as someone strong and capable. He has a lot of respect for you."

That information made Yuri blush deeper "W-well I'll keep that in mind."

"Good boy." Yuuri stood up, brushing grass off of his rolled up jeans "Oh and I don't know what the two of you are hiding from the rest of us but just remember that we're all in this together."

Yuri nodded "I'll uh, keep that in mind. Thank you."

Yuri resumed his sketch after the warlock left, only looking up when his phone dinged.

**Otabek: Ok this is keeping me up and I can't sleep from thinking about you.**

**Otabek: Do you always land on your feet?**

**Yuri: Yes. Fuck you.**

**Otabek: So mean :P**

Yuri giggled, snapping a quick selfie of him sitting in the grass with his sketchbook balanced on his lap.

**Yuri: *Selfie* I'm not mean. Look how sweet I am, drawing cats in the park.**

**Otabek: Beautiful :)**

Yuri blushed. Did he mean Yuri or the drawing? Both? Sighing, he resumed his drawing. It was nice to sit in the park and pretend he was a mundane guy flirting with his crush and hoping he was flirting back. 

If only it was that simple..

The fairy's words of his impending doom loomed in the back of his mind, darkening the sunny day. He could talk a big game but.. what if the fairy was right?

What if he was doomed and there was nothing he could do to save himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling self-indulgent and deciding some fluffy innocent flirting would be cute and relaxing to write lol
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mJAxq9toYQ 
> 
> ^^^ That is the cat video Otabek sent Yuri lol Otabek is such a soft boy with a corny sense of humor lol


	6. Birthday

Yuri woke up to Mila straddling him and obnoxiously jumping, shaking the whole bed as she bounced "Wake up, birthday boy!"

He groaned, shoving her off of him and pulling the covers around himself "Fuck off, hag."

She laughed, snatching the covers off of him "Well if you wouldn't have stayed up all night texting your wannabe boyfriend, you wouldn't be so tired today."

Yuri blushed, trying the reclaim his bedding but to no avail- Mila had insanely good upper body strength.

He had successfully been pushing thoughts about his imminent demise into the back corners of his mind but today they had resurfaced. What if this was his last birthday? 

From someone else's standpoint, dropping the murders and ceasing to investigate them would be an easier option than possibly dying a young death but that was never an option for Yuri. What if the next victim was someone he knew? What if Yuri woke up one morning to find out Otabek had been killed while looking into this? Yuuri? Pichit? Sara? Even JJ, though Yuri had come to consider him a total douche-bag, he was Otabek's best friend and he wasn't a bad guy. Yuri certainly didn't want him dead.

But Otabek.. if Yuri lost Otabek because he was too much of coward to stand up to a death threat, Yuri could never forgive himself.  Otabek was such a kind-hearted and good person. Whereas, Yuri always yelled at people and recklessly threw himself into bad situations.. like he's been doing recently. People like Yuri deserve to die young. People like Otabek.. they're meant to live forever.

Yuri felt his parabatai rune ache at the thought of him dying and snapping the bond he and Mila shared. He'd have to tell her sorry when they saw each other again. She was the other half of his soul, the last person in the world he'd ever want to hurt but he was sure she'd understand that he has to protect the downworlders, especially considering her feelings for Sara.

He walked down the hall to Mila's room and knocked on the door, hugging her as soon as she opened it "Hey wanna do something for my birthday? Anything you want. Lets have fun together."

She pulled back, beaming "Anything?"

Yuri rolled his eyes "Isn't that what I just said, hag? I trust you to make anything fun." The red-head was beaming as she pulled Yuri back towards his room "Okay then. We're going to go clubbing and you're going to have a great time this time!"

"Will Sara be joining us?" he asked. He really liked Sara and could tell the fairy woman was madly in love with Mila. The thought of his parabatai having someone around to take care of her when he was gone gave him piece of mind.

Mila reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone without asking and scrolled through his contacts quickly before making a call, dodging Yuri's hands as he tried to take his phone back "Hey Otabek.. this is Mila. I hope I didn't wake you up." A pause "Oh no! He's fine. Its his eighteenth birthday today and we were going to go clubbing to celebrate and Yuri was wondering if you'd like to come?" She paused again and Yuri watched in horror as a smirk spread across his best friend's face "He was just too shy to ask you. Cute, huh?" She winked at Yuri as she listened to whatever Otabek said back before responding to him "Pandemonium. We'll meet you there at ten. Well I'm glad you can make it. See you tonight and feel free to bring your roommate and his girlfriend! Okay.. bye." She hung up the phone and handed it to Yuri with a smirk "Look, your dream-boat is coming and you're now very conveniently a legal adult. I'll send Victor and Yuuri text messages inviting them to come and Sara is obviously part of my package deal. She'll probably bring Michele and Emil."

He blushed down to his neck "Mila!"

She rolled her eyes, pushing him towards his closet "I'm trying to show you how to get laid. You should appreciate me more." Yuri turned to her then and hugged her tight "I do. I do appreciate you, Mila. Even when you dress me up like a girl. Even when you try to make me go out of my comfort zone with boys. I really fucking appreciate you.. and I l- I love you okay?"

Mila hugged him tight "I know, Tiger. I love you too." They pulled apart and Mila stared at him, confused "Why the sudden mushiness? Not that I'm complaining but I thought we had this understanding-"

"I just wanted you to know I appreciate and love you. You're the better half of my soul, after all. You deserve to know it." 

Mila smiled wryly "I'm glad you admit I'm the better half, at least. Now lets get you dressed and I promise you don't have to wear a dress this time. Though, I did buy us matching chokers to wear and you can fight me, bitch." Yuri responded by tickling her so hard they ended up in a breathless heap on the floor of the closet "Fine." He panted "But I get to pick my clothes." She rolled her eyes, still panting "Deal. Killjoy."

 

Yuri tugged at the hem of his cheetah print crop top to tug it down over his stomach, as if he wasn't wearing high-waisted black pants that covered all of his scars and runes while the long sleeved top covered the rest. 

"Mila, I should've let you dress me. I look dumb." He murmured. Mila scoffed in response "Yuri, you look hot as hell, so shut up."

Yuri heard the roar of the motorcycle before he saw it as Otabek pulled around to park near to club. He approached them with a small smile as he looked at Yuri "Hey, Tiger. I got you a gift but you'll have to get it after we leave the club. I hope that's okay with you."

Yuri blushed at the nickname as his heart hammered. What did Otabek have to give him privately? He glanced at Mila for answer's and she just smirked at him and mouthed 'Dick' so that wasn't very helpful.

He smiled at the vampire "Yes of course that's fine. You didn't have to get me anything.." Otabek laughed, cutting him off "Yes, I did. You deserve it, especially considering how hard you've been working lately."

Yuri nodded mutely, hoping Otabek didn't hear his heart hammering in his chest. Maybe the club music would drown it out?

 

Emil slung his arm around Yuri to grab his attention "So the kitten is now a full grown cat. I like it." Yuri shoved him playfully, yelling over the loud music "I'm not doing drugs with you this time so don't even try."

Emil laughed, having apologized to Yuri about that incident years ago "Darn. There goes my plans for tonight."

Yuri smirked over his shot of vodka "Go try up Michele." Emil pouted "He isn't interested and you know it. He's always going on about Sara."

Yuri nudged him in the calf with his foot "Go tell him you demand his attention. Its what I would do."

Emil chuckled, taking a shot "Of course you would, kitten."

Otabek joined them at the bar then, stoic as ever but his eyes were focused on Emil as he stepped closer to Yuri "Yuri isn't a kitten. He never was."

Yuri's mouth fell open in shock as he stared at Otabek but the older man wasn't looking, his eyes still trained on Emil as the werewolf smiled sheepishly "Yuri never had a problem with it before." He glanced at Yuri around Otabek's shoulder "I'll uh.. go talk to Michele like you said. Thanks for the advice!"

Otabek's shoulders loosened a bit after Emil left the bar and Yuri burst out laughing "Damn, Ota, you don't have to act like a possessive boyfriend when you think someone will offend me." Emil calling him 'kitten' didn't offend him because he didn't say it to talk down to Yuri. Emil really wasn't a bad guy and actually had told Yuri years ago that he thought his headstrong personality was 'cool as shit' and they had hit odd an odd sort of friendship. It wasn't like how he and Mila acted, it was playful and a little flirty but never meant anything. Emil was in love with Michele and Yuri's heart wasn't his to give away.

The older man stiffened for a moment before bursting into laughter and not just the light chuckling that he normally did. He was doubled over, clutching his stomach "Yuri! What the hell? Oh my-" He was cut off when he burst out laughing again. Yuri just watched him in shock both because he thought Otabek's laugh was adorable and also because.. Otabek was laughing. That never happened "What is it?"

Otabek finally collected himself "Yuri.. you called me 'Ota.'" The blonde shrugged, not understanding what the big deal was "Yeah.. it's a shortening of  your name. I didn't think you minded because I called you 'Mr. Beka' when I was little and you seemed fine with it."

The vampire's lips twitched "'Ota' means father in Uzbek. You just called me daddy."

Yuri blushed, grabbing a shot and downing it "Well, shit." He burst out laughing too and Otabek smiled at him while shaking his head "Beka is fine."

The blonde smiled at him "Ok, Beka. I'm sorry I called you daddy."

Otabek held out his hand "I think I can forgive you if you dance with me. Don't be the lame-ass not dancing at his own birthday party."

Yuri took it, seeing Mila give him a thumbs up from across the room where she sat with Sara and a bunch of fairy girls as they wove flowers into her hair. She was so embarrassing. He smiled as Otabek led him to the dance floor as rose petals and a silver liquid began raining down from the ceiling. Otabek pulled him close "Don't ingest it."

Yuri giggled, leaning back and opening his mouth for the silvery drops to land on his tongue as they soaked his hair and clothes. Otabek just watched him "What happened to not doing drugs?"

Yuri began dancing and winked at Otabek flirtatiously "Its my birthday. Besides, I trust you." He tentatively reached out and ran his fingers along Otabek's jawline, gasping when Otabek let him tilt his head up to catch the silvery drops. 

When he looked back at Yuri a few silvery drops were gathered at the tips of his eyelashes "You're reckless, Tiger."

Yuri hummed, swaying his hips and nearly moaning when Otabek touched them. Like before he felt hot and shivery and had an aching desire to be touched. Only this time he was being touched by whom he wanted. Otabek pulled him close and lazily nuzzled his face into Yuri's neck, inhaling deeply as the drugs took affect.

They touched as much of each other as they danced, swaying to their own music as if they were alone in the room, despite the mass of dancing creatures around them. It was so achingly intimate without being sexual and Yuri ached for more but knew he couldn't ask.

They broke apart when Yuri was snatched away by a very drunk and half naked warlock. Yuri found himself very confused by the other man's partial nudity. He could've swore he saw Yuuri fully clothed earlier, talking to Victor.  Yuuri beamed brightly at the shadowhunter "Lets dance!"

Yuri scowled "I was already dancing." He sent Otabek an apologetic look and Otabek just shook his head ruefully in response "Its fine. I got my dance with the birthday boy, let Yuuri have his."

Before he could respond, Yuuri was dragging him to the center of the dance floor and making everyone clear away. Yuri blushed under the questioning stares as his drunk friend carried on.

The warlock ran to Yuri "Do the rune! The rune!" At this point the blonde felt mildly panicked and he didn't know if it was the drugs or the fact that Yuuri was embarrassing them both. Where was Victor when he needed him? Otabek was useless, he had just abandoned Yuri with the pork cutlet bowl as if his behavior was normal "What rune!?"

Yuuri looked at him like he was stupid "The dancing one. I know you have it because Viichan uses it!" Yuri belatedly noticed that Yuuri had Victor's tie wrapped around his forehead.

Viichan? Yuri had to admit that was a really fucking cute nickname "Fine. Fine." He quickly drew the rune on his arm. Yuuri snapped his fingers and Yuri watched in fascinations as blue sparks flew from his fingertips as the song changed.

Yuuri nudged him "Try to keep up! Winner gets to have Victor!" Yuri rolled his eyes "You can keep his ass and while you're at it, take Otabek's traitor ass too."

The Japanese man laughed as they began to dance, drawing the attention of the people surrounding them. It was a k-pop song that Yuri vaguely remembered hearing before and it had a fun beat that was easy to dance to. Yuri noticed there were blue sparks around his wrists and ankles and he didn't seem to be in control of his movements as he and Yuuri danced in perfect synchronization. Wasn't this supposed to be a dance off? The song started to build and he and Yuuri fist bumped just as the beat dropped and they did a perfectly synchronized backflip, causing the crowd around them to cheer. Yuri figured this was kind of fun, once the initial embarrassment was replaced by another wave of his high. He dropped to the floor and began doing a windmill, his legs leaving a trail of blue sparks. At one point in their dance he saw Otabek from across the room, watching the pair in amusement and Yuri made sure to flip him off as he danced which caused some people in the crowd to laugh. Otabek just held his hand to his chest, as if his feelings were hurt. Damn that traitor.

After the song finally ended, he was panting and Yuuri clasped his hand and held their arms up high "Give it up for the birthday boy!" The crowd cheered and a few fairy girls walked up, giggling, as they placed a flower crown on his head. One of the fairy girls smiled at him flirtatiously "Do you have a name, hunter boy?" Yuri opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when Mila crashed into him, flower petals falling around them as she did so. Sara shook her head in amusement at her girlfriend before turning to the other fairies "The hunter boy is only interested in men, sorry to disappoint." The fairy who had asked for his name pouted "My, how disappointing. I wanted to take him with me." Sara narrowed her eyes "I would not allow it. He is my Mila's other half and I do not take kindly to her happiness being threatened. Now leave us." The fairy girl's eyes widened almost comically and the fairies quickly walked away.

Yuri burst out laughing and pulled Sara into his and Mila's hug "Damn, Sara! They looked like they were gonna piss their pants!" Sara rolled her violet eyes delicately, causing the jewels around her eyelids to glitter in the club's lighting "Mention it not, hunter. I just feel protective for those I love." He just laughed in response and kissed Mila and Sara both on the foreheads before letting go of them. They exchanged a look before grabbing Yuri and placing sloppy wet kisses on both his cheeks at the same time as he struggled "Guys stop! You're so fucking embarrassing!"

Mila cackled as Yuri wiped the lipstick smudges off his cheek "They're birthday kisses!"

"Fuck you, baba." He muttered. She smiled, ruffling his head "I love you too."

 

He rejoined Otabek at the bar to find him talking to Pichit and another Asian man that Yuri had never met before. Pichit perked up when he saw Yuri and tackled him with a hug "You've grown up so much!" He laughed, hugging him back. The older man gestured at his companion "This is my boyfriend, Seung Gil. He's like you, kind of grumpy but is secretly a softie."

Yuri tilted his head "I'm soft?" The other men in the group burst out laughing, Pichit being the loudest "Yuri, you're high as shit!"

Otabek spoke up "Yes, Yuri. You are soft. I have the pictures to prove it." He finished his sentence with a wink, causing Pichit to whistle "Wow Otabek, don't brag about your nudes!"

The vampire shot him a withering look "Pichit, you know they're not nudes. Don't be ridiculous." Pichit smirked "It was all in good fun, Otabek. Yuri's a real cutie though, don't you think."

Otabek rolled his eyes "Yeah and he's one of my best friends." There was something in his tone that implied that the subject was to be dropped. Yuri blushed despite Otabek's dismissing the possibility of them having a relationship. Otabek had called Yuri his best friend. This was quite possibly the best birthday he'd ever had.

 

After the club, they were still feeling wired and all agreed to meet at Otabek and JJ's apartment to watch a movie despite them all being so plastered they could barely walk. Yuri hoisted Mila onto his back while Otabek grabbed Sara. Victor and Yuuri just clung to each other, half naked and arguing about someone named Chihoko. Yuri shook his head at them, they were fucking ridiculous. The rest of the group followed behind, talking and laughing loudly.

Yuri could barely pay attention to the movie for two reasons, the first being that he was still really high. The second reason was probably what had the most effect on him. Otabek's living room comprised of one normal sized sofa, a love-seat, and a recliner. This didn't leave much room when there were ten people in the small living room. JJ and Isabella sat on the love seat, Isabella in JJ's lap. Mila, Sara, Emil, and Michele sat on the love-seat that was originally meant for only two people, though Sara sat on Mila's lap to make room. That left Yuri, Otabek, Yuuri, Victor, Pichit, and Seung Gil to all squeeze into the sofa. It was fine at first, Yuri was a squished against Otabek's side and it was actually kind of nice. He could pretend they were cuddling instead of being forced closer together by Yuri's idiot brother who kept accidentally elbowing Yuri while talking animatedly to his boyfriend about his dog. It was fine- that is until Leo and Guang Hong showed up for movie night. 

Yuri had never met the pair but Otabek had mentioned Leo being one of his best friends before so it made sense for Leo to come for movie night. The only problem was that in order for Leo and Guang Hong Ji to comfortably sit on the couch and not on the floor someone had to sit in someone else's lap. That shouldn't have been a problem. The couples could've sat in each other's laps. But no. Victor pulled Yuri onto his lap "Birthday boy gets to have a human throne! So edgy and exciting!"  Yuri angrily wiggled out of his older brother's lap and glared at him "Move and sit on the pig's lap so I can sit back down!"

Victor responded by completely ignoring Yuri and scooting he and Yuuri over to make room for the new arrivals. Yuri huffed, apparently not thinking because he was still high "Fine! I'll sit on Otabek's fucking lap. At least my fucking throne is a hot guy." With that statement, he plopped in Otabek's lap, causing the other man to burst out laughing "Yuri, you're fucking ridiculous." The vampire was obviously still really high, due to how much he was laughing. 

That was how Yuri was sitting in Otabek's lap like a boyfriend and hardly paying attention to the movie because he was in Otabek fucking Altin's lap. Otabek felt so strong against him and he had his arms wrapped around Yuri from behind and he rested his head on Yuri's shoulder as he watched the movie. It was all really fucking nice and Yuri knew Otabek didn't mean anything more than friendship but oh, what it did to the blonde's heart to see Otabek being so affectionate.

His heart was racing and he knew he needed a break so he stood up quickly, excusing himself to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror to see his pupils were still blown wide from his high and his cheeks were tinted pink from his embarrassment. There was a knock at the door and he heard Otabek's muffled voice from outside the door "Yuri, are you ok?"

He opened the door and nodded "I'm feeling kind of wired and I think its because I'm high."

Otabek laughed then "Yuri, you're always like this. It seems you have really bad nerves, you always seem so tensed and anxious. I can hear your heart pounding right now."

Yuri shrugged, laughing nervously. Tension and nerves weren't the cause of Yuri's behavior. Otabek was. "I guess its because I'm a shadowhunter and its hard for me to calm down."

Otabek grabbed his hand then, pulling him to his bedroom "I can help you relax. Besides, I still haven't given you your present."

Yuri blushed, letting the older man lead him into the room. Why did they need to be in his room for this? His thoughts were cut short when Otabek pushed a package into his hand. Yuri had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the man had walked away. He nervously tore open the wrapping and opened the box to find a leather jacket nestled among the tissue paper. 

"Thank you, Otabek." He murmured. Without even touching it, he knew the jacket was good quality and very expensive. Otabek laughed "Yuri. Pull it out and look on the back." Yuri did as he was told and gasped. The jacket was plain black leather aside from a massive tiger on the back, framed in red roses. It was gorgeous. It was perfect for him.

"Otabek how did you find this! This is so fucking awesome!" Otabek just smiled shyly "It took me a bit of searching but things are a bit easier when one of your closest friend's is a high warlock and can teleport anywhere he wants."

Without thinking, Yuri launched himself into Otabek's arms to trap him in a hug "You're an awesome friend! Thank you!" Otabek chuckled, hugging him back "You're affectionate when you're high." Yuri scoffed at that, pulling away even though he didn't want to "So are you! So how do you plan to relax me?"

"Have you ever been given a massage? I'm pretty good at it and I do it for my friends all of the time. Consider it a birthday favor."

Yuri nodded, his voice escaping him. There was no way in hell he'd pass up Otabek touching him like that.

Otabek smiled a little half smile "Ok where are you tense?" Yuri opened his mouth to speak but Otabek continued, cutting him off "I can just give you a full body massage? I usually do only one part at a time but since it's your birthday I can make an exception. Feel special. My only exception before was Yuuri Katsuki the day after Victor forced him into a backwards shrimp position."

Yuri blinked at him, confused "Was it a weird sex thing?" Otabek shook his head "No. They were just drunk." 

Yuuri and Victor acted completely crazy when drunk, this was something Yuri knew firsthand "Makes sense."

"So do you want me to try massaging you through your clothes or do you mind stripping down to your boxers? Either way is fine with me, you know I wouldn't try anything on you. Its just the clothes would kind of get in the way of things."

Yuri blushed. No one but Mila had ever seen him in the nude and he was nervous as hell but this was Otabek. Otabek wasn't interested in him sexually so it wouldn't make a difference whether or not he found Yuri attractive.

 

Otabek started with shoulders, rubbing the massage oil across them and putting pressure in just the right places. A small sigh escaped his throat and he heard Otabek chuckle from behind him "Feel good, Tiger?" Yuri nodded, fighting back another noise as Otabek's thumb massaged a particularly tense muscle. Holy shit, this felt good.

The older man's hands drifted lower, massaging the oil across his back and kneading the tense muscles at the center of his spine, working the muscles loose. It felt heavenly and at this point, Yuri was biting his lips to keep from moaning out. He could get away with a sigh but moaning would be a red flag that he was enjoying Otabek's touch more than he should.

It wasn't until Otabek flipped Yuri over that Yuri's nerves pushed to the surface "W-What are you doing?"

Otabek started massaging his foot, making Yuri's eyes roll back in pleasure "I'm giving you a full body massage. That doesn't mean just your back, you goof." Otabek could touch Yuri anywhere and in any way he wanted and Yuri wouldn't mind it, not that he could tell the older man that of course.

The vampire moved from Yuri's foot and started working the tense muscles in his calf while Yuri had to bite his lip so hard it almost broke the skin to keep from moaning. He was doing good to keep his noises under control until then but then Otabek's hands moved to his thigh and he let out an embarrassingly loud moan. He felt blood rush to his face as he also realized he had a problem going on. A half-hard problem. Damn it.

Otabek chuckled at Yuri's moan "Don't look so embarrassed. Its okay to feel good. That's the point of a massage."

"Easy for you to say- Aah!" He moaned out again as Otabek's hand worked the muscles in his inner thigh. He never realized he was so sensitive there. Otabek touching him in such an intimate place was sending all his blood to his face and to his dick that was getting harder with every one of Otabek's touches.

He brought his hand to his mouth to catch his moans as Otabek started on his other foot. That's when he made the mistake of looking at Otabek.

He was so fucking gorgeous and here he was giving Yuri a full service massage as if Yuri was some precious and special to him, though he knew Otabek did this kind of thing for his friends.

Otabek looked up from Yuri's foot and locked eyes with the blonde while he moved up towards Yuri's calf, putting Yuri's foot on his chest as he did so. Holy shit. Otabek was going to make Yuri die from sexual frustration if he kept this up.

"Beka, please!" He cried out, not knowing what he was asking for but anything Otabek would give him he would take.

Otabek just continued to massage him, moving back up to his thigh "Please what?"

Yuri bit his lip so hard it brought blood and Otabek's hand's stilled on his thigh, resting there. The blonde looked at him in confusion, licking away the blood on his lips "I-Is everything ok?"

Otabek didn't seem to hear him as he lifted up Yuri's thigh, pulling Yuri further down on the bed. He ran his lips along Yuri's inner thigh, causing Yuri to moan again "Beka! Beka! What-What are you doing!?" 

The vampire's only response was to run his lips back along Yuri's thigh and inhale deeply "Yura.. you must taste absolutely divine." He opened his mouth and ran his teeth along Yuri's inner thigh, achingly gentle "I bet you taste sweet and innocent.. virgin." Was this dirty talk for vampires? Yuri didn't know, all he knew was that he was hopeless turned on and leaking precum in his boxers.

Yuri moaned out loud "Taste me then, Beka! Please.." He wanted nothing more, right then, than for Otabek to sink his fangs into the sensitive flesh of his thigh and take what he wanted. Yuri wanted to feel the pressure and pull from Otabek's lips draining him. He wanted Otabek to grip him painfully tight as he had his way with him. Yuri would give him his entire body, no holds barred. 

Otabek opened his mouth wide, his fangs elongating, just as the door to the bedroom flung open. Otabek was across the room faster than Yuri could blink, a large crack in the wall behind him where he had hit it so hard as he flung himself away from Yuri. Even in the dark of the room, Yuri could see his pupils were blown wide and his eyes were bloodshot as the vampire panted, although he didn't need to breath.

Yuuri and Victor stood in the doorway, watching Otabek carefully as the vampire gripped his hair with his hands in a way that looked painful "Yuri, get out."

The blonde stared at him confusedly, pulling the covers up to cover his mostly naked body "W-What do you mean? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Yuri. Just leave. You shouldn't be here!" Otabek was raising his voice, panicked. Yuri's heart began to pound, he was confused. Was this his fault? Did Otabek see that Yuri wanted him and get creeped out? 

Otabek perked up, his eyes glazing over as if he were in a trance as he started to lunge across the room and back to Yuri. Yuuri Katsuki was faster though and was in between them, blue sparks around his fingers as he slung Otabek back to the other side of the room "Otabek is right, Yuri. You need to leave. Now."

His eyes stinging with tears, he began gathering his clothes and putting them back on. He felt embarrassed to be seen half naked with someone "Ota-"

Victor cut him off, pulling him from the room as Yuri watched Otabek slide down the wall, burying his face in his hands as Yuuri whispered something to him, as if consoling him.

All eyes were on him as he walked through the living room, though no one dared to say anything. Yuri couldn't take their gazes, as if they knew what was going on but weren't willing to tell them. He dashed out of the apartment, ignoring Victor and Mila's calling his name, and he let the night air cool his tears as he ran with no destination in mind. He just needed to run away from.. whatever this was.

He didn't see the looks of pity pointed at the door that remained open after Yuri's escape. He didn't hear Yuuri's consoling whispers as the vampire shook in panic. He didn't see tracks of bloody tears run down Otabek's cheek as he openly sobbed a over a century's worth of pent up anger and despair. He didn't see anything but the sidewalk ahead of him as he ran away from Otabek Altin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Otabek, what's wrong? Q.Q I guess Yuri will find out... eventually.
> 
> Btw Yuri being horny while Otabek was doing something with innocent intention was cracking me up while I wrote it and I'm hoping everyone else enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	7. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've just been really busy all week. Comments, kudos, and questions are super welcome and I will respond to any questions or comments you have <3 I hope everyone enjoys!

_Fire. He felt it in his bones, blazing under his skin. He screamed as the flames released from inside of him, setting both him and everything around him ablaze. Through the flames, he saw Otabek.. but he was a shadowhunter. The runes glowed brightly on his bare chest and arms as he yelled something to Yuri, though the blonde couldn't hear him over the roar of the flames as they consumed everything, including Yuri._

 

Yuri woke up with a gasp, covered in sweat and feeling as if he were burning up. What the hell was that? A fever dream? He touched his forehead and winced at the temperature and his hand being coated in a thin sheen of sweat. He definitely had a fever. With a shaky sigh, he grabbed a stele off his nightstand and drew an iratze on his arm to heal him of whatever was making him sick. He then slipped out of his bed to take a cold shower to help cool him down.

He didn't know which was more odd, how real his dream felt or the fact that Otabek was a shadowhunter in his dream. He shook his head, splashing the cold water from the shower around. It was probably just the product of his fever. 

 

One thing that always relaxed Yuri was his grandfather's piroski. The one thing that relaxed him more was helping his grandfather make piroski. Since he first came to the institute, he learned that punching dough was very therapeutic so that's what he did. His grandfather chuckled as he kneaded the dough with a concentrated rage "Yuratchka, is there a problem I should know about?" His grandfather wasn't looking at him as he chopped the ingredients for the piroski but Yuri could see his eyes crinkle around the corner with affection for his grandson.

'Oh yeah grandpa. I'm gay and I have a massive crush on Otabek Altin. You know him, one of the downworlders that saved me when I was ten. Oh and he gave me a very intimate massage the other night and almost bit me and I was going to let him drain me dry if that's what he wanted. It turned out fine though because Victor and his boyfriend that you think is his good friend burst in to rescue me and help me gather my clothes. Embarrassingly, I cried in front of everyone and I haven't spoken to any of my friends in days.'

He couldn't tell his grandfather this for obvious reasons "Not anything to worry yourself over, grandpa. Just teenage drama."

Nikolai chuckled again "A girlfriend?"

He paused his punching, opting to let his grandfather believe that rather than the elderly man figure out his secret "Something like that." It wasn't a complete lie. His problems were romantic on his end, at least.

"Well I would like to meet this 'something like that' sometime. Don't be like Victor and think I'm too old to know when someone has a lover they've been hiding." He froze, did his grandpa know about Victor and Yuuri? He couldn't because if he did, surely he would've said something. He probably is just assuming Victor is seeing a mundane or downworlder girl and is worried about bringing her home to the family "Sometimes people hide things because they're better kept hidden." He murmured it mostly to himself but Nikolai heard him "Yuratchka, love isn't something that should ever be hidden. You and Victor should both keep that in mind."

 

A few days later he was left alone at the institute. Nikolai, Yakov and Lilia went to Idris, the hub city for Shadowhunters, for business. Victor left to 'spend quality time with Yuuri' which honestly just meant they'd be fucking all day and didn't want anyone else around for obvious reasons. Mila left to go on a 'girls day' with Sara and apparently Yuri wasn't invited, which led him to believe that was also their code for fucking. Yuri didn't mind the alone time, it gave him time to center his thoughts and have some peace without anyone trying to get him to talk about the other night. Yuri had been having the same nightmare every night and kept waking up with an extreme fever, having to take a cold shower to cool himself down.

He checked his phone as he walked to the training room and ignored the latest text he got from Otabek. 

Otabek: Yuri, I'm so sorry.

Otabek: Are you ok? Victor said you aren't home yet. Please let someone know where you are and if you're ok. I'm worried.

Otabek: Victor told me you came home. I'm glad you're alright. 

Otabek: Can we talk sometime? I want to apologize properly for everything that happened and there's something I want to talk to you about.

They went on like this and he texted quite often. Yuri ignored him, not knowing what to say and feeling embarrassed at his own behavior. His feelings were so obvious, he knew Otabek knew now. What kind of shadowhunter just lets a vampire bite them? Otabek probably thought Yuri's crush was childish and pathetic and Yuri couldn't blame him. He knew Otabek had a flat-out rejection lined up and Yuri was avoiding it for as long as possible.

He grabbed a wooden staff off of the racks that lined the training room wall and walked over to a dummy to take out his frustrations. Then the universe reminded him there's one thing better than a dummy to beat the shit out of. Ezra strolled into the room wearing training gear and seemingly in a better mood with Yuri "Hello mate, want to spar?"

Yuri rolled his eyes as Ezra grabbed a wooden staff for himself "Oh no, I totally wouldn't jump at the opportunity to beat the shit out of you."

Ezra only laughed, his bright blue eyes twinkling with amusement as he looked at Yuri "Bloody charmer, are you?"

Yuri just took a fighting stance and waved his fingers at him, the universal signal for 'come at me.' 

The other man flashed him a cocky smirk as he strode towards him "So I'm told you're the best around here? Perhaps the best shadowhunter in Russia?" He swung out at Yuri and Yuri easily blocked his attack and kicked him in the chest, knocking the other man back "So I'm told." He mimicked the smirk Ezra gave him before and Ezra scoffed and swung at him again, except when Yuri moved to block his attack Ezra dropped to the floor and knocked Yuri's legs out from under him and was back on his feet before Yuri had really even hit the floor. He held the wooden staff to Yuri's neck "Even the best aren't invincible, mate."

Yuri grabbed the staff and hit the other end into Ezra's chest, knocking the wind out of him, and he kicked the other man's legs out from under him before jumping to his feet, mimicking Ezra's previous position "True, but the best don't get taken down by the mediocre. Why did you come in here to talk to me? I know you're up to something." Ezra honestly wasn't a mediocre fighter by any means but Yuri refused to compliment him.

Ezra sighed, a long deep sigh "Bloody perceptive thing." He accepted the hand Yuri had held out to help him up. 

"I have a few questions, Plisetsky, and I would like them to be answered honestly." Yuri rolled his eyes as he focused attention on the training dummy "Ask away."

"Who knows that you're gay?" He asked it so casually that Yuri nearly missed the seriousness of the question altogether. He paused his assault on the dummy and turned to him fully "I have no idea what you mean."

"I'm not an idiot, I know you have a thing for that vampire fellow and your brother is always running off with that warlock. While being LGBT is still frowned upon by most shadowhunters, its not illegal where I live like it is in Russia. It honestly shocked me to learn that you could be killed for it."

Ezra's words hit him like a truck. He knew it was illegal and it pissed people off but it being voiced that he could be killed for it really hit home "A-am I that obvious?" He was shaking, scared Ezra was going to use this as revenge for punching him.

The other man only shook his head, his short blonde curls swaying with the movement "No. I'm just perceptive." Yuri glared at his nonchalance "So, what? You're going to turn me into the Clave so they can have me executed?" Ezra's eyes widened "Why the bloody hell would I do that!?"

Yuri glared at him, his eyes burning with hot tears as he felt heat scorch through him, gathering in his palms as he gripped the staff tightly "Because I punched you, obviously!"

Ezra pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was having to explain something to a child "No. I'm not turning you in for that. I'm pansexual, myself, so you don't have to worry about me fucking with you about your sexuality."

The front door opened and Yuri could faintly hear his grandpa's and Yakov's voices. Ezra gestured at the door "Mind talking to me somewhere private? My next question involves the murders you and the vampire have been investigating."

Yuri walked over to the rack to put his staff away, not looking at what he was doing because he was paying attention to Ezra "You are perceptive. Fine. Lead away, Sherlock."

They left the training room, neither of them noticing the scorched hand-prints on the wood of the staff Yuri had used.

 

Ezra turned out to have known about the murders because he was investigating them, himself, and thought Yuri was the culprit and had followed him quite a few times while he was patrolling. Apparently, he checked Yuri, Victor, Mila off of his list of suspects when he noticed their affections with downworlders, both romantic and friendly.

He shared with Yuri what he knew- that the murders always happen at midnight, not a minute sooner or later. Another correlation with the murders was that there were odd runes at the scene, similar to a shadowhunters but somehow darker and more menacing. Ezra believed it was a written language for demons, similar to how runes were written language for angels.

"So what does this mean? I don't understand what demons would want with downworlder blood." He asked Ezra as they leaned over their folders of evidence in Yuri's room. The other man seemed fascinated with the amount of artwork and paint littered through the blonde's room but didn't comment on it and derail the serious matter at hand.

"I don't know but I do know someone who could know something about these runes."

 

The shadowmarket hadn't changed much since Yuri's last visit, though his stomach seemed to fill with lead as they approached a very familiar stall.  The faerie boy looked up at them through his long lashes and smiled widely when he spotted Ezra, exposing sharp teeth "What brings you here, love?"

Yuri looked between them and saw a look on Ezra's face that he hadn't seen before, a soft look of adoration. By the angel, was everyone having sex but him? 

"I need information, Sati, and I think you can help me." Ezra replied smoothly, a small smile on his lips as he looked at the faerie.

Sati's brown eyes roamed to Yuri "Why did you bring the dying boy?" Ezra's eyebrows shot into his hairline "Dying boy?" He shot Yuri a confused look and Yuri shrugged "He said I'm going to die if I keep investigating the murders. Its not that big of a deal."

Ezra looked horrified "Not a big-" He shook his head, apparently deciding that now was not the time "Okay. We're talking about this later."

Yuri shrugged again and Sati eyed him "I already see the flames burning you up, hunter boy. Do you honestly think that when they consume you, you will be the only one who dies?"

Ezra gripped Sati's shoulder as his eyes turned from brown to gold as he stared at Yuri "Or perhaps you are a phoenix. If your love is strong enough, you can be reborn as many times from the ashes as you need." Yuri was barely listening anymore over the ringing in his ears. He thought about his dream he'd been having every night, the flames consuming him while Otabek yelled something he couldn't hear.

"Sati! That's enough!" Ezra snapped and Sati's eyes changed to their normal color "I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten you."

Yuri ran away, not listening to Ezra calling out for him as he crashed against warlocks and faeries, blindly running through his tears. When he rounded the corner he wretched in a bush before collapsing into sobs. The faerie knowing his future, and the fact that the terrible dream seemed to be tied to it, was like a punch to the gut. He had to stay away from Otabek. If he killed him.. with whatever this was, he would never forgive himself.

As if they universe wanted to knock him while he was already down, his phone pinged with a message.

**Otabek: Yuuri just saw you crying at the Shadowmarket. I'm on my way now.**

This was bad. He couldn't handle Otabek rejecting him on top of all of this, though it would be the best for Otabek.

**Yuri: Don't come. I'm busy.**

Otabek didn't respond and Yuri sighed in relief. Hopefully he listened. 

A few minutes later, Ezra joined him where he was sitting on the sidewalk "So, want to talk about what Sati just told me?"

"That I'm going to die? No. Not something I want to talk about." He muttered bitterly.

Ezra knocked his shoulder gently with his "Sati just tells you what he sees and from his perspective, you were being burned alive and someone was in the flames with you. He can't truly tell you your fate, just how it appears to him."

"Burned a-fucking-live seems pretty dead to me. Besides, I've been dreaming about it every night and I wake up so hot, I feel like I'm burning under my skin."

Ezra was quiet for a few moments before speaking "The blood of angels courses through you, I don't think you have anything to fear."

"Except killing him." Ezra didn't have to ask who 'him' was. He already knew. Yuri jumped slightly, startled, when Ezra wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders and pulled Yuri's head against his chest "He's stronger than you give him credit for."

"You know him?" He looked up at Ezra, their faces close together. Ezra only smiled "He has.. history.. with my family. I know of him and I know what he's capable of. He's strong, Yuri, and if he cares about you there's not a damn thing in this world that could keep him away from you. I figured you should know that before you tried to do some angst-ridden bullshit like avoiding the man for his own safety."

"He should stay away" He breathed shakily "I-I don't want to hurt him."

Ezra touched the side of Yuri's face affectionately "I feel that way about Sati. I always wonder what would happen if the Clave ever caught wind of mine and his relationship but then I know he'd hurt more without me so we just do our best to keep things a secret. I took you here with me, to Sati, because I trust you. Trust yourself."

"I don't trust myself. I'm brash and reckless. I have no self-control. I don't even have the nerve to-"

"You're the strongest shadowhunter I know, Yuri, even Sati thinks so. I talked down to you and you punched me in the face, despite knowing you could get in trouble for it. I've never had someone stand up to me like that before, and that's why I want to be friends with you."

"You want to be friends with me?" He was startled. He thought this was just a temporary truce until they got to the bottom of the murders, now they both know each other's secrets and Ezra is sincerely telling him he wants friendship. 

"Of course, you're amazing." Ezra was really sweet and sincere when he wasn't being a dick so Yuri figured it couldn't hurt to have another friend considering the kind of trouble he was in. 

Yuri elbowed him playfully "I know." He offered a cheeky smile "I guess we can be friends as long as you know better than to call me a girl or a kitten." 

"Understood, Tiger." Ezra elbowed him back, returning the smile, before standing up and holding out his hand to help Yuri up.

The two men stood up and made their way back to the institute, unaware of the fact that someone had seen their close proximity- close enough to look intimate to someone who hadn't overheard their conversation.

 

Ezra later told what Sati said about the runes, that they were indeed an ancient demon language but he had no idea what they meant, they'd have to find an interpreter. 

"Katsudon may know what the runes mean but that would mean getting him involved and Otabek was trying to avoid getting anyone involved. Maybe I should ask him if its okay?" He asked, already pulling out his phone.

Ezra barked a short laugh "Don't mention my involvement. Somehow, I don't think he'd take it very well."

Yuri sent him a confused look just as Otabek answered the phone with a short and clipped "Hey."

The blonde shifted nervously "Its.. its me. Yuri." Maybe Otabek didn't know it was him. He couldn't remember the vampire ever sounding annoyed with him before.

"I know exactly who this is. What do you want?" Otabek sounded angry and Yuri felt his eyes sting from embarrassed tears for having to bother him "U-Um well I have a lead on the murders but I think I'll need Yuuri to help me so do you mind if he gets involved?"

"Do what you want, Yuri. Its not like you haven't already got that shadowhunter involved so don't ask me for permission now."

Yuri froze, how did Otabek know about Ezra "Look, Otabek-" he began but Otabek cut him off "Is that all you needed? I'm busy."

Why was Otabek being so mean to him? This wasn't like him. Much to his embarrassment, he started crying "Why are you being like this? What did I do!?"

Ezra looked up at him, startled at his tears, and Yuri just shook his head at him as Otabek sighed deeply on the other end of the phone "I'm sorry, Yuri. You didn't do anything, I'm just really confused right now and I don't think its a good idea for me to be around you."

Yuri glanced nervously at Ezra and the blonde man took the hint to leave the room before Yuri continued "Is it because of the other night? Because I'm sorry-" Once again, Otabek cut him off except this time he sounded strained "No.. No, Yuri. You have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't have got us into that situation and I could've hurt you."

The blonde sniffled "I would've let you." Otabek's gasp on the other side of the phone was audible and they stayed silent for a few moments before Otabek finally spoke "Yuri.. you shouldn't say things like that."

"Its the truth. There wasn't anything about what happened that didn't make me uncomfortable or scared."

"It makes me happy that you aren't scared of me." Otabek's voice sounded nervous, almost timid, and Yuri didn't understand why.

"Just please don't be rude to me when I don't even understand what I did wrong." Otabek probably had his reasons, but it was important to communicate why you're angry instead of simply expressing it. 

"I apologize, Yuri. There's no excuse for my behavior." Otabek still sounded nervous and it made Yuri giggle through his own tears "Don't sound like a kicked puppy. Its fine. We're fine. Aren't we?"

"Yeah." Otabek breathed, sounding relieved "We're fine."


	8. Despondency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while! I've had a really stressful week with work drama happening on top of a family emergency. Both are resolved now, thank goodness, but it didn't leave me much room to write. I hope everyone enjoys and be sure to leave kudos and comments, they're much appreciated <3

Yuri and Otabek had fallen back into their old talking and texting patterns with minimal awkwardness. The vampire had never brought up what he had wanted to talk about and Yuri hadn't asked him, assuming it wasn't important to the older man if he hadn't brought it up.

**Otabek: I can't believe you've never listened to Bohemian Rhapsody. What the hell???**

**Yuri: Well I can't believe you've never seen Rocky Horror so I guess we both no longer trust each other or our friendship. Fuck you.**

**Otabek: Wow. So mean. To think, I was going to send you a really cute cat video.**

**Yuri: Un-fuck you or whatever**

**Yuri: Send me the video!**

**Yuri: Oooooooootttttaaaaabbbbeeeekkkkkkkk**

**Yuri: Bekkkaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Yuri: Otttttaaaaaa**

**Otabek: Daddy said no.**

**Yuri: Fuck you.**

**Otabek: *Cat video link* I feel like the dog in this video**

Yuri giggled, rolling over on his stomach as he typed a reply and huffed in annoyance when he felt a sudden weight on his back.

Ezra read over his shoulder, digging his elbow painfully into Yuri's shoulder-blade "Awe, you two flirting is so cute!"

Yuri shoved him off, annoyed "Shut up! We're not flirting!" Ezra shot him a deadpan expression from where he laid on Yuri's pillows like it was his own bed. Yuri fiddled with a stray thread on his blanket as he sheepishly added "He isn't."

As if his bed wasn't crowded enough, a familiar redhead ran into the room and plopped between the two boys "Who isn't what?"

Ezra smirked "According to Yuri, Otabek isn't flirting with him."

Yuri blushed from where he sat watching the cat video Otabek had sent him "He's not."

Mila and Ezra exchanged meaningful a look before Mila cleared her throat, looking awkward "Yuri, do you know how to have sex with another guy?"

The blonde froze, looking up from his phone screen "Why the hell would you ask me that!?" He looked between his two friends as understanding dawned on him "Did you two come in here to give me the fucking talk!?" Ezra rolled his eyes "Yes. Fine. Excuse us for being worried about our mate getting himself hurt."

The younger man blushed furiously "Of course I know how to have sex! You just kind of-" He gestured his hand awkwardly "-stick it in. It shouldn't be hard- Not that I plan to have sex with another man, of course." He added the last part as an afterthought.

To his surprise, Mila burst out laughing and Ezra looked dumbfounded "Yuri.. you can't just stick it in. Who the bloody hell told you that nonsense!?"

"It's common sense." He shrugged as if indifferent but his heart was pounding. Why did they feel like they needed to have this conversation? His friends were already all about oversharing but this was ridiculous.

Ezra sighed deeply "Mila, I think this is going to have to be a guy-to-guy talk." She rolled her eyes "Ok, fine. Just go easy on his innocent mind." Yuri scowled and turned away as she kissed him sloppily on the cheek "Alright hag! Get lost and take scone-head with you."

"Sorry mate, you're stuck with me." Ezra chuckled as Mila shut the door behind her. He reached into his pockets and pulled out handfuls of little foil packets "Okay so you can't just stick it in with a guy with no lubrication. So I brought you lube. I brought condoms too but of course you know what those are for." He passed Yuri a packet and he eyed it apprehensively "Where do you put it?"

"Anywhere you want it to be slippery." Ezra looked amused "I'm only having this awkward conversation because I know you don't want to have it with Victor. I just noticed that you and Otabek are close and I know you care for him so if something were to happen, I wouldn't want you to get hurt from not knowing what you were doing."

"Otabek doesn't even see me that way." He mumbled it lowly, absentmindedly toying with the corner of a packet.

"I say otherwise. Now, about proper preparation-" Yuri listened intently to what Ezra said and wondered if Otabek really would want to do those things to him. He'd never fingered himself or anything and he didn't even know if he'd like it. Would Otabek like it? He couldn't imagine the quiet man being into someone touching him like that.

Yuri didn't understand why Ezra was trying so hard to be his friend and give him guy advice but the blonde appreciated the gesture. This may be an awkward conversation but if Yuri ever decided to take the plunge, it was nice to know how to do things correctly so he wouldn't be hurt.

"Ezra, you're a really fucking good person when you want to be. I can't imagine why you act like a dick all the time." There was no venom in his words, only curiosity.

The other man smiled wryly and ran his hand through his blond curls "I guess I act this way because its easier to push people away than it is to keep them close. Very few people can see through my bullshit, Sati being one of them, You- of course, and the other.. he was my parabatai."

Yuri glanced at him in surprise then "You have a parabatai? You never mentioned it before!"

Ezra's eyes looked hollow as he spoke "He and I don't talk anymore. We had a falling out a long time ago and we both did things out of anger, many of which I regret to this day."

Yuri tried to imagine if he and Mila fought so bad they had to separate and felt a pang in his chest at the thought. No. That would never happen to them. No matter what, Yuri and Mila always made sure to make up after fights. He loved Mila more than himself and the thought of hurting her in any way made him nauseous "Where is he now?"

Ezra's face brightened but only slightly "He's happy. That's all that matters."

 

"'Extinct' my bloody arse!" Ezra grumbled as they trudged up the stairs to their living quarters covered in mud, soot, and burnt clothing.

They had quite the encounter with a dragonidae demon and it had proven hard to kill. The two men were covered head to toe in filth from their long battle while Mila didn't seem to have a speck of dirt on her. Somehow, that made Yuri angry.

"It was literally a fucking dragon. If I wanted to slay a dragon I would, at the very least, expect some hot guy up in a tower afterwards." Yuri grumbled back as he fiddled with a lock of his hair that was charred at the tip.

Mila giggled from behind them "I could imagine Otabek up in a tower, his undercut blowing in the wind. He'd be quite the sight."

Yuri imagined Otabek up in the tower after he slayed the dragon, offering his body in payment, though Yuri wanted his heart as well. He imagined Otabek splaying on the bed underneath him as Yuri touched him in the most intimate places, how he would mo- Yuri shook his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't go there, even in his mind. Otabek wouldn't want him like that and he shouldn't let himself delve too far into his unrequited crush.

He was almost to his room when his phone chimed with a notification.

**Otabek: I have a few leads on the next location for the rituals. Come over and bring your shadowhunter and Mila.**

Yuri read his text aloud to Ezra and Mila and the redhead looked confused "Rituals?" Yuri felt a pang of guilt for hiding it from her "Yeah. I'll give you the rundown on the way there."

Ezra shook his head "I don't think this is a good idea." The blonde was confused "To involve Mila?"

"No, for me to go to Otabek's home. He and my family have history and lets just say I bear a striking resemblance to someone he doesn't like."

The younger hunter scowled at him "Don't be ridiculous. Whatever your ancestor did doesn't affect today."

"Yuri, you don't understand-"

The blonde cut him off "So tell me. What did your ancestor do that would make you feel threatened by Otabek?"

Ezra grimaced "You probably don't want to know."

"Tell me!" He snapped, getting impatient "We haven't got all day!"

"Fine. My ancestor fucked Otabek's wife and got her pregnant." Ezra looked pissed off, his blue eyes narrowing as he spoke "Is that what you needed to hear, Yuri?"

Yuri froze. Otabek had a wife? That knowledge left a pang in his chest "H-his wife?"

"Yes. He had a wife and was so completely in love with her that when he found out his best friend knocked her up he nearly killed him. So yes, I'm fucking scared of being around Otabek Altin because I look like the person that broke his heart."

"Your bloodline doesn't matter-" Yuri began but Ezra cut him off with a sharp glare "Blood always fucking matters in our world. You, of all people, should know."

What did he mean by that? Yuri had a feeling that Ezra was hiding something. What it was, Yuri didn't know but he obviously knew a lot more about Yuri and Otabek both than he let on.

Mila whistled "Well, this is awkward. I think you should come anyways, Ezra. Otabek isn't going to attack you. I mean, you didn't do anything. Your ancestor did."

Ezra eyes flicked to the floor nervously, a gesture Yuri nearly missed "Yeah, I guess you're right. He isn't unreasonable.. from what I hear, of course."

Yuri frowned as they continued upstairs to get cleaned up. Otabek had a wife before? Why hadn't he ever mentioned this to him? The thought of Otabek loving someone else enough to want to be with them for the rest of his life sent a sharp pang in his chest, though it wasn't his place to be jealous of this. Otabek didn't belong to him and even if he did, they could never marry.

Besides, why would Otabek want to be with someone who was going to die?

 

 

Emptiness was a feeling that Otabek Altin had became accustomed to in his time as a vampire, a feeling of despondency that never left him.

Physically, there was a hollowness in his chest, he breathed though he didn't need to. He never noticed his heart beating until the beating had ceased. A daily reminder that he was damned to a fate he hadn't chosen for himself, to live but not be alive.

Emotionally, things had gotten better. Ever since his best friend and wife, the two people he loved more than his own soul, betrayed him he had felt numb and empty. He hadn't been interested in loving someone as he had loved Dariga. That is until a certain blonde came back into his life twice, each time more beautiful and strong than the last time Otabek had seen him.

Otabek hadn't desired anyone since he was turned, never having the use for it. What was the point of a body if he couldn't have their heart as well? Now, Otabek had one desire and it came in the form of someone he could never have.

Others had tried to be his lover in the past and were quickly shot down. He could see behind their sweet and sultry smiles, straight to the ugliness of their hearts. With Yuri though.. Yuri was good. He was an angel with such a beautiful heart, he could even love a monster. Otabek had felt himself blindsided the first time Yuri had smiled at him after they met again, his cheeks and nose tinted pink with a pleased blush. The first coherent thought that came to him was 'Oh Allah, he's beautiful.' Otabek couldn't ever possibly count how many times he wanted to reach out and run his finger through Yuri's silky golden locks or brush his thumb across his cheek while he told him he had beautiful eyes. Eyes of a soldier's.

However, what Yuri wanted from him was innocent. He wanted a best friend who he could rant to about Victors antics and gush to about cats. If Yuri could see the dark and ugly desires of Otabek's heart, the things he would do to the blonde without hesitation if he could, he would be disgusted and horrified.

The night of Yuri's birthday when he was splayed underneath him on the bed in nothing but his underwear, making lewd noises that were music to Otabek's ears- a song he couldn't get out of his head. When the blonde bit his lip and the smell of his sweet blood filled the room, Otabek had lost control. He had wanted to taste his angelic blood, taste Yuri's innocence before he corrupted it. Yuri would have let him, this Otabek knew, though he didn't know why.

Though, none of it mattered he supposed. He had waited around too long, fearful of the possibility of Yuri treating him like the monster he was- of the possibility of Yuri being scared of him. Never in all his years had he ever been so scared to lose someone. Now, Yuri had someone. Otabek had seen them from a distance, the man embraced Yuri and held his face the same way Otabek had always longed to. He had been jealous, a fact he was ashamed to admit. Responding to his jealousy by avoiding Yuri wasn't the answer though, he and Yuri were friends and he was going to behave as such. No matter who the blonde loved, Otabek would be there as the supportive best friend.

There was a knock at the door, snapping him out of his thoughts. JJ was at the door before Otabek could even get up from the couch "Hey princess! And friends!" Otabek chuckled when he heard Yuri growling expletives as he shuffled by JJ in the doorway, much to the vampire's amusement.

"Beka!" Yuri squealed as he launched himself into Otabek's awaiting arms. Otabek hugged him back, inhaling deeply and being comforted by Yuri's scent- the coppery and sweet smell of his blood and the coconut scent of his shampoo "I missed you, Tiger."

He didn't know how long they stood there, embracing each other, but they were cut short when Mila cleared her throat, causing Otabek to look at the other two people in the room for the first time- he hadn't noticed their presence when his attention was so focused on Yuri "Otabek, this is mine and Yuri's friend, Ezra. Ezra, this is Otabek- Yuri's boyfriend."

Yuri broke away from him, sputtering about the two of them being just friends but Otabek wasn't listening, his eyes locked onto the other man in the room. It was the man who had once been the other half of Otabek's soul but had turned out to be nothing more than a traitor "Jesse?"

The man shook his head "No, I'm Ezra. Ezra Waythorn. I'm sorry that I look so much like him, bloody strong genes." He ended his sentence with a nervous chuckle, though it did nothing to cover his erratic heart. He was lying about his name, though Otabek didn't know why. After the initial shock, he realized it couldn't be Jesse. Jesse was mortal and has long since been dead.

He nodded, playing along with the man's lie at the moment, as the door opened and Yuuri walked through, followed by Victor "Hey everyone!" Yuuri stopped short when he saw Ezra "Um.. hey?" He shot Otabek a confused look that Otabek read as 'Why does this guy look like Jesse?' Otabek only shrugged in response, causing the warlock to look even more confused.

Otabek fell into a conversation with Yuuri, who gave him the rundown of what he could find concerning the ley-lines but Otabek was only half listening as he watched Yuri talk to Ezra out of the corner of his eye.

"Ezra, its fine. I wouldn't let someone hurt you or threaten you, no matter who it was. You know that." His voice was a low whisper but Otabek's hearing was sensitive.

Ezra smiled weakly "I know, Tiger, I know."He reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Yuri's ear "You forgot to put your hair up."

Otabek stiffened when a dusting of pink spread across Yuri's cheeks "I wanted to look appealing." Oh he did, with his tight ripped jeans that hugged his ass perfectly and his loose cheetah-print tank top with a matching choker. He was gorgeous and it was effortless.

"Is everyone ready to get to work?" He had cut off his warlock friend, his eyes focused on the blond man that was standing way too close to Yuri for Otabek's comfort.

Noticing Otabek's gaze, the man stepped away from Yuri quickly.

 

"Ley-lines are typically used as an entrance to Faerie but they also serve a different purpose." He pulled out a map and spread it across the coffee table, pointing to where he had circled several areas "The locations where the lines meet are called Sacred Sites and can be used by warlocks to amplify their magic. Every murder so far has been done on a Sacred Site."

Yuuri frowned "Do you think the culprit is a warlock?" Otabek shook his head, mildly distracted by Yuri's long hair tickling his arm as he leaned over the map next to him, examining it "Its a possibility but some mundane cults know of ley-lines and obviously, faeries do too. This doesn't narrow down the culprit but it does narrow down the locations. There's only three more Sacred Sites in the city that hey haven't performed a ritual at. We'll be there to catch them tomorrow night."

Yuri smirked, looking deadly "I can't wait."

 

The next night they all met up, donned in their appropriate gear. Otabek sent a picture of the map to everyone's phones before speaking "We can split up into three teams of two and go to our respective sites and alert the others when something goes down so the rest can come for backup."

Victor gestured at Yuuri "I'm not separating from Yuuri when something this dangerous is going on."

"Great idea, I'll go with Yuri." Otabek and Ezra spoke in unison, glaring at each other when they had realized what the other had said "I'll be going with Yuri because he and I have been investigating this together longer."

Ezra snorted "Wow. Bloody great reasoning but Yuri has a special need that only I know about and how to deal with it, therefore I should go." Otabek growled, stepping towards him "Just what kind of need are you talking about?"

Mila stepped in between the two men and pushed them apart "I'll go with Yuri because I'm his parabatai. That comes before the two of you and your 'who's dick is bigger?' contest. Understood?"

The two men nodded like scolded puppies just as Yuri approached, lazily twirling his stele around his slender fingers "Hey guys, what's the plan?"

"You and I are teaming up and we're heading to location three." She grabbed Yuri's arm and started pulling him the direction they needed to go "Happy hunting boys, and be sure to focus on killing the enemies and not each other." Otabek glared at Ezra and the other man returned his glare. Mila's advice was easier said than done.

 

"What exactly is your relationship to Yuri?" Otabek had sprang the question through gritted teeth to fill the tense silence that encompassed the two men.

"A friend." Ezra replied, looking irritated "I don't understand how you could be held up on the possibility of Yuri having a boyfriend when he's dying. Get your bloody priorities straight."

Otabek stopped walking and gripped the other man's shoulder "Dying?"

Ezra turned to him, looking shocked "He didn't tell you? My boyfriend, Sati, is a Clairvoyant and he saw Yuri's death. At least, it appeared to be Yuri dying."

The vampire heard ringing in his ears, no. No. Not like this. He could deal with being by Yuri's side as his friend but Yuri dying wasn't something he wanted to think about, much less experience.

The shadowhunter's gaze softened "He didn't tell you, did he?"

"No, he mentioned threats but that was all. Threats are normal in his line of work so I didn't think much of it. Why didn't he tell me?"

Ezra smiled sadly "Probably because he doesn't want you to be sad. In all of his drawings of you, you're smiling. Anyone who'd see you through Yuri's eyes wouldn't believe you to be so stoic."

"Why are you letting him continue the investigations if he's in danger!?" Otabek was furious- at the world, at Yuri, at Ezra, and most importantly, at himself. How could he have avoided Yuri when the younger man was dealing with that kind of news? Why hadn't Ezra stopped him?

They reached the abandoned church that sat on the site and Ezra pulled out his twin katanas "We have company." Just as the words left the man's mouth they were ambushed by ten ravener demons and two eidolons.

Fighting as a vampire was a blur of claws and fangs, he let his monster consume him and turn him into something monstrous enough to kill his enemies. They were outmatched and Otabek knew neither of them would get out of this alive if they tried to fight the demons head-on. He pulled Ezra away from the fight, yelling for him to run just as he was hit over the back of the head with something and blacked out.

 

He woke up in a cell, religious symbols carved into the bars of the cell that was specifically built to hold a vampire. He hoped Ezra had gotten away and maybe told Victor where to come find him, that is if Ezra knew where he even was. The walls seemed to close in around him, reminding him that the reason he was trapped was because he was a monster and was too damned to touch religious symbols- that Allah had rejected him. He hugged his knees to his chest and fought away the thoughts of his eternal damnation. No, he didn't deserve to be in the presence of an angel like Yuri and learning that Yuri was going to die because Otabek had brought him into this had reminded him of why the corrupted should never be too close to the pure.

Truth be told, Otabek was probably better off here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a few songs I listen to when thinking about certain characters in this fic.  
> Yuri: Young and Menace- Fall Out Boy, Carry You- Ruelle  
> Otabek: Moondust- Jaymes Young, Love Song Requiem- Trading Yesterday  
> Ezra: I'm So Sorry- Imagine Dragons
> 
> Btw guys, something will happen in the next chapter that I think we've all been waiting for ;)


	9. Fervor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief mentions of torture- nothing too gory- Just holy water being thrown on a vampire which is the equivalent to acid burns.
> 
> Warning: Slight gore during the fight scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ THE SPICY TIME HAS COME... *Read end-note*

"Yuri, I'm so sorry. They took him." 

Ezra's words hung heavily in the air between them, watching as Yuri's eyes flashed- indicating the calm before the storm.

"Why didn't you protect him?" Yuri's voice was quiet, too calm. Ezra could see the anger burning underneath the surface and he couldn't blame him. Yuri had trusted him, confided in him. He was right to expect Ezra to make Otabek's safety a priority and Ezra had only ran like a coward- had done what Otabek had told him to.

It was just like Otabek to always be the selfless one, a stark contrast to Ezra's nature. 

"He told me to run." He murmured it guiltily, flinching as Yuri clenched his fists.

"You were supposed to protect him! You know how I feel about him!" Yuri launched himself at Ezra but was cut short when Victor and Mila caught him around the waist to hold him back as he screamed "If he dies, I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

"Calm down, Yuri!" Victor snapped "There was nothing he could do. They were outnumbered and outmatched. Otabek knew what he was doing when he told Ezra to run."

"I would've-" Yuri began but Victor snapped, cutting him off "I know what you would've done but Ezra isn't as strong of a fighter as you. None of us are. Don't be angry with him because he followed Otabek's orders!"

Yuri sagged against his older brother, his eyes distant "What if I lose him?"

Victor hugged him tightly as Mila stepped away to give them space. "We'll do our best but fighting Ezra won't save Otabek." He murmured the words softly while stroking Yuri's hair "We'll find him and we'll save him as a team, okay?" Yuri nodded, his face scrunching up before he crumbled against his brother's chest, sobbing.

Yuri Plisetsky, the strongest person he knew, was crying and Otabek Altin, someone he should've protected, was captured and quite possibly dead and it was all his fault.

 

 

"Where is the blonde who was with him? You were supposed to capture him, not the vampire!" He heard a human voice yell in outrage. His voice was followed by the gravelly voice he recognized as one that would belong to a demon "Master, it wasn't the right boy but this vampire is the boy's lover. I saw them together at Pandemonium."

"Then get his location. Torture it out of him if need be but don't kill him. We'll use him for the next ritual."

Otabek looked up as the door to his cell opened and a few demons flanked by some humans in robes stepped in "Where can we find Yuri Plisetsky outside of the institute?"

"I won't tell you." He spat at the human in the front, meaning his words. He didn't know what they wanted with Yuri but he sure as hell wasn't going to help them find him. 

"Let me rephrase that. Tell us where we can find the boy or we will get the information by any means necessary."

"Fuck you." He glared straight into the human's cold eyes, unwavering.

"I assume you want to play hero. Oh well, you'll be changing your tune when you get hungry enough." On queue, the demons grabbed his wrists and held them out for the humans to slice, letting his blood pour into bowls.

They let go of them and he slumped against the floor, weakened by the lack of blood in his body "I won't tell. No matter how you starve me or torture me. I refuse." 

"Love is such a useless and weak emotion. Look at you, losing all self preservation over a pretty face. He's a hunter and he wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you stepped out of line. Remember that."

 

 

"I could do a tracking spell but I will need something personal of his, that means a lot to him." Yuuri said as he walked towards Otabek's bedroom with a purpose, followed by Yuri and Ezra.

Yuri watched from the doorway as Yuuri looked under Otabek's bed and pulled out a small, antique box "I have an idea of something that will work." He pulled a old picture out of the box, an old black and white one taken outside of the Almaty Institute.

Yuri instantly recognized Otabek and JJ. Otabek looked as stoic as usual while JJ had his arm slung around him, grinning brightly. A woman stood on the other side of Otabek with Otabek's arm circled around her protectively. Yuri could just barely make out a ring on her finger. Yuri assumed that must've been Otabek's wife. She was quite beautiful, even in the old grainy photograph. There was another familiar face in the picture, his face slightly blurry from movement- Ezra. He could recognize him plain as day, the only difference being his hair was shorter and his nose was now crooked where Yuri had punched him. He turned his gaze to Ezra and saw him staring at the photograph, his face clouded. Ezra noticed his gaze and looked away quickly. There was something else that bothered him about the picture.

"Why are they outside of an institute?" He didn't mean for the words to come out in a hushed whisper like they did.

Yuuri just smiled sadly at him "I think you already know."

Of course he knew, deep down. He had noticed that Otabek always wore a jacket or long sleeve shirts- his way of hiding his runes. He noticed the certain way Otabek carried himself, a certain quiet strength only acquired from being nephilim. 

He felt tears spill down his cheeks as he stared at the photo of Otabek- human Otabek. He couldn't imagine how hard it must've been for both Otabek and JJ to become vampires- something they hunted. They could never set foot into an institute, a haven for shadowhunters. Yuri couldn't imagine the safety of the institute being taken away from him, the safety in knowing that he was a holy warrior and that the angel looked out for him "Why didn't he tell me?"

Yuuri brushed a tear from his blonde lashes, smiling at him sadly "Because he knew it would make you cry. He sees you as strong, stronger than him- than all of us. It would break his heart to see you cry."

Without another word, Yuri handed the photograph to the warlock and wiped his tears "Track him and call me when you get his location. I'll be at the institute getting my gear ready to move out."

Ezra caught his arm as he went to leave "Alone? Yuri.."

The blonde snatched his arm away "I will save him. Whether or not I have help is inconsequential to me."

With that, he strode out of the room and out of the apartment- only stopping to hug JJ and whisper "You're both so strong. I'll find your best friend and I'll bring him back."

Surprisingly, JJ hugged him back "Thank you, Yuri. I know you can save him."

Isabella grabbed Yuri's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze as he was stepping out the door. He smiled at her appreciatively, he needed any reassurance he could get that he could bring Otabek home safely. 

 

 

His skin burned as the holy water was splashed on him, burning away his flesh like acid "Tell us."

Otabek stayed silent and didn't so much as whimper as more holy water was poured on him, he wouldn't cave in to these people. He wouldn't betray Yuri.

He hoped that they would get tired of this and just kill him but they seemed to believe he had a limit. He didn't know how long he could last, he was hungry. Oh so hungry and when he closed his eyes all he could think about was long blonde hair resting on a slender neck, right over the pulse point. 

 

 

"I found his location. Its an abandoned monastery out in the countryside but was shut down due to 'unholy practices.' We'll all meet up there. You're not doing this alone." Yuuri told him over the phone, his voice firm.

"I'll be inside when you get there. I'm not hesitating when he could be being tortured or worse." He spoke back just as firmly as he set off towards Otabek's apartment. He needed to pick up something.

 

 

Yuri ended up touching down with Otabek's bike at the same time Yuuri and Victor portaled in, flanked by Mila, Georgi, Sara,Ezra and JJ "I guess you won't have to worry about going in alone!" Victor offered cheerfully.

Yuri huffed, getting off the bike and activating the kickstand. He strode past his friends and up to the front door of monastery, kicking the door in with a loud bang.

Mila looked uneasy "Uh, Yuri? They'll hear us if you do shit like that!"

The blonde could just make out a few masses of demons in the darkness of the monastery "That's the idea."

He lunged forward, his seraph blade glowing brightly in the dark courtyard, as he sliced the first demon he saw in two before he whirled on the other and stabbed it in the abdomen. Ichor sprayed on him and burned his skin but he didn't care, he was numb.

Ezra approached him "Yuri, before you take off I wanted to give you these." He handed him a pair of twin revolvers. They were beautiful in design with gold plating over the barrel and both sides of the blue handle engraved with a golden eagle. The barrel of the gun was engraved in words from a language Yuri didn't understand "Why are you-"

"They're Otabek's. From when he was human. They were passed onto my ancestor because he was Otabek's parabatai and he had no other living relatives. He may feel more comfortable with his own weapons and we'll need him to fight our way out of here."

Yuri wrapped the pistol belt around his waist "You better hope he's alive for me to return these. I meant what I said about taking your life in recompense for his."

"Understood, mate." Ezra muttered, drawing his twin katanas.

A mass of demons flooded into the courtyard, surrounding their group. Ezra smirked over at Yuri "Honestly, if you raged less at me and more at these nasty fuckers, we'd get more done."

Yuri's lips twitched as he murmured an angel's name to his blade "I rage at all types of 'fuckers.' Don't feel special, dumbass."

Ezra only laughed before he launched himself in the air, spinning around as he sliced into the nearest demon. Yuri followed suit, jumping into the ugly mass of demonic limbs, uncaring if he was getting covered head to toe in acidic ichor.

Yuri lost himself to the fight, unflinching when ichor splattered across his face, narrowly missing his eye. He had to save Otabek, and nothing was going to stop him. 

This was her first time not fighting in perfect synchronization with Mila. He was too busy trying to save Otabek while she fought by Sara's side to protect the faerie- though the she was capable of protecting herself. It was an odd feeling but he could still sense her presence  and his pull to her, despite their lack of teamwork and he found it comforting.

He approached a doorway at the far end of the courtyard after fighting his way through masses of demons, only to be stopped by a hooded figure "We found you, Plisetsky boy. My master has been wanting to meet you for quite some time." The hooded man reached out and Yuri responded by slicing off his hand, unflinching when the man screamed "Don't touch me you sick, demon summoning fuck. Where is the vampire you took!?"

"He's gone feral by now, he's too far gone to save!" The man laughed, a sharp evil sound "Your lover is as good as dead!"

Yuri drew his long sword, his eyes hollow "Then so are you." 

"No! No! Please! I can tell you about your powers! I'll do any-" Yuri didn't let the man finish before he beheaded him, watching with dead eyes as the man's head fell to the ground with a sickening thunk.

If Otabek was feral, Yuri would have no choice but to handle the situation. He stared down at Otabek's guns around his waist "Please, hold on a little longer."

 

 

Otabek had begun hallucinating, visions of Yuri plagued him the most. Yuri, hanging all over him in nothing but his boxers, purring in his ear about letting Otabek drink from him.

He saw Jesse and Dariga, both telling Otabek they betrayed him because he was an emotionless shell, incapable of emotion.

Untrusting. 

Unloving.

Unlovable.

Then he'd have more visions of Yuri running his elegant fingers through Otabek's hair. Otabek would smile softly at him and Yuri would practically purr "I love when you smile, Beka."

Of course, that was before Otabek would sink his teeth into the blonde's neck, draining him as he fought weakly against him. He tried to shake the images from his head but they wouldn't budge. All he could think about was blood. Yuri's blood. He remembered the smell of it filling his room while Yuri laid underneath him, panting, in nothing but a pair of tiny boxers.

He had never bitten a human, never wanted to. Not even when he was first turned. Turns out, Yuri Plisetsky was the exception to a lot of things.

He distantly heard loud noises, as if a battle was going on, but he felt locked away from it all. He didn't look up until he heard the guard's yell turn to wet gurgling. Yuri had stabbed him in the neck with a dagger. Yuri looked as deadly and beautiful as sin as he approached Otabek's cell, his hands held up "Beka? I'm not here to hurt you. Its me, Yuri. 

"Janim?" He murmured it softly at the mirage before him "Please, don't come near. I-I don't want to hurt you. I always hurt you. Please, stay away."

"Beka, you wouldn't hurt me." Yuri said softly as he entered the cell. Otabek flinched away from him "No! No! Get away! I'll hurt you!"

Yuri sunk to his knees in front of him "Are you hungry, Beka? Please, let me help you."

Otabek shook his head frantically "No!"

The blonde touched him then, his touch feathery soft "Let me. Please. I'll make you stop if its too much."

"No, I can't hurt you. Never you." He was probably babbling but Yuri's gaze just softened "You won't."

Otabek's eyes widened as Yuri took off his shirt, sweat trailing down his abs covered in scars and runes. He was beautiful, he was just a mirage conjured by Otabek's starved mind.

Yuri leaned over him, his ponytail trickling along his collarbone "Please, Beka? Please let me help you."

The vampire whimpered, his eyes filling with bloody tears "I can't. I keep killing you. I can't do it again. Please don't make me hurt you." He sounded so weak, so broken. The real Yuri would find him pathetic if he saw him right now.

The blonde's eyes only softened "You won't. I promise." He grabbed Otabek's hand and held it to his cheek "I trust you."

His pinkie finger brushed against Yuri's neck where Otabek could feel his pulse hammering. Before he knew it, he had pulled the younger man onto his lap to straddle him, their crotches brushing together with their every movement "You shouldn't trust me, so." He murmured as he pulled Yuri's hair free from its confines "If you knew all of the disgusting and vile things I would do to you, all of my thoughts I've kept to myself. You wouldn't trust me like this."

Yuri whimpered and Otabek felt the other man's cock twitch "I- I trust you anyways. There's nothing you could do to me that I wouldn't want."

He ran his hands through Yuri's hair, wanting to memorize this mirage. If the last thing he would ever see was even a mirage of Yuri, it would have to do. He buried his face into the crook of the other man's neck and inhaled deeply "Is that so?"

Yuri's heart was hammering and Otabek felt Yuri's cock hardening with the talk he was giving him "Y-yes. Anything."

Otabek hummed as he inhaled Yuri's scent deeply before running his tongue up Yuri's jugular, gripping a fistful of Yuri's hair as he gently pulled to expose more of the younger man's neck "What a pleasing illusion you are, janim." He murmured before sinking his fangs into Yuri's neck, his cock instantly hardening at both the ecstasy of tasting Yuri's blood and the delicious moan that ripped its way from Yuri's throat.

He expected Yuri to lay still, protest a little, like all of his other illusions did. Instead, Yuri was moving, his hips jerking against Otabek's in almost-frantic motions as he desperately rubbed his crotch against the older man's.

As the blood set into his system, Otabek realized two things. One, that this Yuri wasn't an illusion. Two, that he had just confessed to Yuri that he wanted a sexual relationship with him and judging by Yuri's desperate grinding, he wanted one with Otabek as well.

Otabek bit down harder, snapping his hips up to meet Yuri's. Yuri moaned out, his back arching as Otabek slid his hands down from his neck to trail down his slender chest, thumbs brushing gently across his pink nubs, causing the blonde to moan out again and his grinding to become even more desperate.

'I could get used to this.' Otabek thought as he gripped Yuri's ass to force their grinding into a steady rhythm.

"Beka! Beka! We should stop! I'm gonna-" Otabek cut him off by slamming him to the floor and thrusting his cock against the younger man's even harder "Do you want to stop? Why should we?"

Yuri could only whimper before he cried out, his back arching beautifully as his body shuddered through his orgasm "Beka!"

Otabek could only stare, lost for words. Beautiful wasn't even an adequate word to describe how Yuri looked as he came.

Yuri shyly scooted away from him and began putting on his shirt "Uh, we should go join the others. Do you feel better?" Yuri had his back to him as he spoke but Otabek could tell he was blushing.

"I feel great." He answered, his voice gruff. It was only half true. He felt great in that he was being rescued and Yuri had just desperately grinded in his lap until he came in his pants. He didn't feel so great considering his burns from the holy water were still healing and he was now sporting a hard-on.

Yuri turned to him and stepped towards him almost shyly. He ran a finger along Otabek's abs, tracing along the runes. Otabek jumped, realizing that his past was now obvious to Yuri "I can explain-"

"Don't. Otabek, you're the kindest, most amazing man I've ever met. You deserve better than what life has handed you." Yuri looked down at him, his emerald eyes softening "Please, don't hide things from me anymore." He handed him a familiar set of revolvers "Here, Ezra said to give these to you. Are you okay to walk or do you need to lean on me?"

 

 

Yuri didn't give Otabek much opportunity to use his old weapons, cutting down any human or demon that came near Otabek as they made their way back to join the others.

They stopped short when a hooded man stood before them in the hallway, though Otabek could sense he was no ordinary man. Something about his smell reminded him of Yuri and Ezra, in a way.

The man pointed at Otabek "Come with us, nephilim boy, or I'll kill your lover."

Yuri's eyes flashed dangerously as he raised his weapon "I'd like to see you fucking try. You won't get past me."

"Oh but I have already. See, I'm the one who ordered that he be contained. I'm the one who came up with the torture methods. I've already got past you, you just don't want to admit your weakness."

As if on queue, the hallways filled on both sides with hooded figures, blocking their exit.

 

 

Yuri knew the odds were stacked against them. He could handle himself but Otabek still was in no shape to fight. He felt the fire rush under his skin, almost whispering the extent of what he was capable of. He could no longer see reason, he could feel his humanity slipping away.

His only thought was of protecting Otabek as he ignited into flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... And so has Yuri ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Comments and Kudos give me life and are much appreciated, I will reply to all of them when I can!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been sidetracked with life stuff (promotion at work, planning my wedding, etc) and I've had trouble finding time to create any of my content, especially fics and video edits because they're so time consuming. Thank you for everyone who still comments nice things from time to time

Otabek looked awful. His normally bronze skin was pallid and his eyes were framed in dark circles. He sat huddled in the far reaches of his cell as Yuri approached, as if he were fearful of the blonde.

He held his hands up in an effort to soothe his startled friend “Beka? I’m not here to hurt you. Its me, Yuri.”

“Janim?” Yuri stopped short, staring at the other man in confusion. Who was that? His next words were a slurred mess but the blonde caught a few words “Hurt you… don’t want..”

Yuri felt a lump in his throat, Otabek was nearly feral and they both knew it. Yuri sure as hell wasn’t about to give up on him “Beka, you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“I’ll hurt you!” Otabek screamed into the nearly empty cell, his voice echoing off the stone walls.

Yuri approached him regardless and sunk down to his knees in front of him “Are you hungry, Beka? Please, let me help you.”

Otabek shook his head frantically, mumbling something Yuri couldn’t understand. The blonde reached out and touched him, stroking Otabek’s cheek the way he had always longed to do “Let me. Please.” Sensing Otabek’s growing distress he added “I’ll make you stop if its too much.”

“Can’t hurt you!” Otabek mumbled out and Yuri felt his face soften “You won’t.”

He took off his shirt to give the older man better access before leaning forward “Please, Beka? Let me help you.”

Otabek’s eyes filled with bloody tears and a small whine ripped from his throat as he spoke clearly for the first time since Yuri had entered the cell “I can’t. I keep killing you. I can’t do it again. Please don’t make me hurt you.” 

Yuri felt his own eyes gather with tears as he watched the strongest and most kind man he knew try to refuse something that would save his life because he didn’t want to risk hurting his friend. The blonde knew he could trust this man with his life.

“You won’t. I promise.” He grabbed Otabek’s hand and held it to his cheek, causing the other man to look him in the eyes as he spoke “I trust you.” He meant it. He meant it with all of his heart.

He didn’t realize what was happening until Otabek had pulled him into his lap and was tugging a fistful of his blonde hair to expose his neck “You shouldn’t trust me so.” The older man murmured it as he pulled Yuri’s ponytail free, causing the blonde to shiver. “If you knew all of the disgusting and vile things I would do to you, all of my thoughts I kept to myself. You wouldn’t trust me like this.” The blonde was confused by what Otabek meant. What could Otabek possibly want to do to him that would make Yuri regret trusting him? An image of Otabek tying him up and having his way with him, pounding him until he screamed, flitted through his mind and he whimpered. Otabek couldn’t have meant something like that but Yuri’s mind was racing “I-I trust you anyways. There’s nothing you could do to me that I wouldn’t want.”

Otabek hummed as he buried his face into Yuri’s neck, inhaling deeply “Is that so?”

Why did this feel like a trick question? Yuri had no idea what Otabek meant by all of this but his body was betraying him as he felt his cock hardening in his pants “Y-Yes.” He would gladly do whatever Otabek wanted. Give whatever Otabek wanted to take. “Anything.”

Otabek hummed again, running his tongue along Yuri’s jugular, causing him to moan weakly. He tugged Yuri’s head sideways for better access and the blonde felt his breath catch when Otabek ran his tongue across his fangs “What a pleasing illusion you are, janim.” That name again. Yuri barely had time to think about who he could have thought Yuri was before Otabek’s fangs pierced his neck, causing Yuri to cry out in pleasure. Yuri arched against him, causing their crotches to slide together. The blonde moaned when he realized the other man was hard as well. He felt lightheaded and relaxed, but most of all pleased to be causing this kind of reaction in his crush. He forgot where they were and that they were in danger. All that mattered was Otabek’s fangs in his neck and the feeling of Otabek’s hardened cock against his. Before he realized it, he was jerking his hips against Otabek’s, desperate for release. 

It wasn’t long before Otabek suddenly bit down harder, snapping his hips up to meet Yuri’s thrusts, causing the blonde to moan out as his back arched in pleasure. The older man wasted no time in sliding his hands down Yuri’s body, brushing his thumbs across the blonde’s nipples so achingly gentle, it caused another spike of pleasure to run through him. He knew he was being loud and should probably be embarrassed but he couldn’t think when Otabek gripped his ass and forced their hips into a steady rhythm.

He felt it rushing over him, like a wave ready to crash “Beka! Beka! We should stop! I’m gonna-” he was cut off and Otabek flipped them over roughly.

“Do you want to stop?” His sweet tone didn’t match the brutal pace of his thrusts as he pushed Yuri closer to his climax “Why should we?”

Yuri wanted to tell him that they shouldn’t be doing this. They were surrounded by enemies and were vulnerable like this.

He wanted to tell him that they were best friends and he was scared, scared of this going too far and their friendship be irreparable because of it.

His mouth didn’t cooperate and all that came out was a whimper that turned into a cry for Otabek as his climax hit him hard.

They laid there for a moment, Yuri panting and struggling to catch his breath as Otabek simply stared at him. There was something in Otabek’s gaze that made Yuri’s face heat up as he quickly shuffled away from his friend and put on his shirt “Uh, we should go join the others.” He couldn’t look at Otabek while he spoke, knowing his blush would give him away “Do you feel better?”

Yuri suppressed a shiver at the gruffness in Otabek’s voice as he replied, his mind and heart still racing from what they had just done. Still though, Otabek had wanted him. He had never felt someone else’s desire and now that he had, he knew he wanted more. He wanted more of Otabek, to let the older man teach him what true pleasure felt like.

He turned to his friend, shyly stepping into his space to run a finger down his abs, along the runes that marred his bronze skin. Yes, this wasn’t just a want. This man was everything Yuri had been needing.

 

Otabek had only known true fear a few times before. The first was when he had lost his parents. The second was when he thought he had killed his best friend in a blind newly-formed vampire rage. The third was watching Yuri burst into a flames. 

It happened so quickly. Yuri had been standing there, a normal shadowhunter and before Otabek had even had time to process what had happened, Yuri was in flames, his fiery inferno killing everyone in the small hallway except for the first hooded man who had fled. Otabek stood in the middle of the flames but wasn’t hurt by them, if anything, he felt protected. 

“Yuri! Baby, listen to me. Its fine! They’re gone now!” He tried yelling to the inferno swirling where Yuri had been standing, he could see Yuri’s golden hair swirling with the flames, lit on the ends. He was dumbstruck on what to do. He had encountered shadowhunters with rare abilities before, Jesse was one of them, though Jesse’s power was far more subtle than the ability to combust at will.

The flames wavered as Otabek stepped closer, grimacing as the heat intensified around him “Yuri, please. Come back to me.” 

Ever so slightly, the flames wavered and he could faintly see Yuri turn his head in Otabek’s direction. Otabek immediately rushed to him, holding him although he was burning from being so close “Yuri, please..”

Slowly, the flames died down and Yuri returned to normal, though he smelled of smoke and his clothing had been burned away. The blonde sagged against Otabek, exhausted and the older man scooped up his legs to carry him “Rest, janim. You’re safe with me.” He kissed Yuri’s forehead as he drifted off, sleeping peacefully in his arms as he carried him to safety.

 

Yuri felt weightless and under immense pressure. As if he was under water, yet was still able to breathe. He saw flitting images of the past, some weren’t his own. He saw Otabek marrying a beautiful woman, saw him laughing with JJ and the man who looked so similar to Ezra. 

He saw a blonde woman, though her form changed to an incomprehensible being at times. Her voice was loud but completely silent all at once. Sometimes, she would talk to him, sometimes she’d even call him her son. He didn’t understand. She wasn’t his mother.

Sometimes he felt hot, so hot it was unbearable. He pleaded with her to help but she merely shook her head “Find your strength, my son. I cannot do it for you.”

Eventually he saw him. The demon that killed his parents. He taunted him, calling him a murderer “Your parents.. They wanted to protect you, boy. I wonder how they would’ve felt if they knew what a monster you are.. That you’re just as bad as a demon?”

Yuri didn’t respond, only gritted his teeth so the demon continued “Did you know that loverboy used an encanto on you? How does it feel to know that your little crush was the result of a mind trick?”

Yuri shook his head “Its not true.”

“Really? Then were you so heartless you forgot your parents had died to protect you?”

The blonde covered his ears “No. No I never forgot.”

“Then what, boy, makes you think you deserve to have a new family? That you deserve to love and to be loved in turn? You may look like an angel on the outside but on the inside, you’re just like me”

He grit his teeth, suddenly feeling the weight of his blade in his hand “You’re wrong, though I wouldn’t think a demon would understand unconditional love.” He raised his blade high above his head, feeling the pressure of someone’s hand in his.

Otabek’s voice washed over him “Yura please.. I need you to wake up.”  
He lunged at the demon, sinking his blade into it’s chest “I am Yuri Plisetsky, and I won’t ever make the mistake of losing someone I love ever again. I’ll kill you every time you have the fucking nerve to spawn back in my realm and I’ll make every death more painful than the last. Remember that.”

The demon shattered, and the pressure eased up as he felt the woman’s presence “Well done, my son.”

Then he was falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says anything- This is a Yuri pining for Otabek fic. I know I'm always all about pining Otabek but pining Yuri is great too. Not to mention, if Otabek was the one pining all this time, that would be just creepy lol At this point in time, Otabek just thinks Yuri is a strong-minded kid. They won't see each other again for a hot damn minute(obviously) so please sit back for some slow-burn. 
> 
> Your patience shall be rewarded in due time ;)


End file.
